


Senebty

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pharaoh Seto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you I’m from another lifetime.” Yami glared at his alternate self.</p><p>“With my name, my face and with the title of ‘Pharaoh.’ Whatever in Ra’s name that is.” He brought his mug of beer to his lips. “You said you held the Puzzle. You should know.” he muttered before drinking.</p><p>Yami supposed that made some sort of sense, but this world was so very different.  “It looks like you need someone on your side. Seto, alone, cannot help you; no matter how great his power over Kemet is. If you won’t let me help you, then please heed one thing I’ve said. Talk to Yuugi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've italicized all of the Ancient Egyptian terms and gods names so that they are easier to recognize. I wanted to put this at the beginning and the end so you can reference it faster if you need to. (Will update as things come up)
> 
> Senebty- means Farewell
> 
> hem-ek- means Your Majesty
> 
> hem-ejt- means Your Majesty (for female pharaoh *or in this case pharaoh's chief wife cause she demands it*)
> 
> Per-a-a, is the name of the royal house/referring to the kings rule (but also used to refer to the king)
> 
> Ka- part of person's soul 
> 
> Ba-part of person's soul with a bird body and human head (in yugioh, it's the duel monster so that's what it is in this fic obviously lol)
> 
> Shenti-a skirt like linen clothing item for men
> 
> Kalasiris- a long sheath dress for women/made of linen
> 
> Akhet- first of three seasons of the calendar year that the Nile floods
> 
> Kemet- the black lands/Egypt
> 
> The River Aur- the Nile/the black river
> 
> Grand Vizier- took care of tax collection for Egypt and other administrative things that the Pharaoh was to busy to do.
> 
> Demons were evil and powerful creatures (not as powerful as gods)
> 
> Amun is the sun and Nut/Nuit is the sky. (If you haven't read the story for that you need to. That poor woman.)
> 
> Amun-Re- is referencing the god not the sun
> 
> Osiris-a god/duel monster :D
> 
> The golden flies are a decoration of an honored soldier much like we give medals. 
> 
> Note:  
> I've done a lot of research into Ancient Egyptian culture to write this fic so if I wrote something inaccurate PLEASE LET ME KNOW! That being said, Yugi's job may or may not be a little inflated in it's title. Overseer, although is the main general of the arm, isn't really a title the way I've used it from what I've read. They would have just called him a general. 
> 
> Perhaps the biggest thing I'm changing about the reality is the hair. I love hair, I love Yugioh hair, their obnoxious hair is part of the fun so I refuse to get rid of it! Ancient Egyptians had a love of hair too....just not their own. So they wore wigs with gold, jewels and beads in them. Which works...but I love the Yugioh Character's original hair. So yes, I know they shaved everything all the time and cared a great deal about hair (lack there of) but I felt it was important to keep it the way it is.

Walking through the radiant white light of the ancient doorway, felt far more satisfying than he’d ever dreamed. An eternity in darkness made him appreciate its warmth and clarity as much as the fond smiles of his family just an arm’s reach away. The transition didn’t hurt like he thought it might, but it wasn’t restful like he was promised either. With every step he felt a lifetime pass by. All the lives he should have lived while trapped inside of the Puzzle, all happening at once. His first breath echoed in his ears when he lifted his foot. Then his last as he lowered it. 

He couldn’t see them. Nor could he hear anything else indicating that that’s what they were, but he knew. Briefly, he wondered how or why. But his goal was to keep walking, not linger in the lifetimes of the past. So he continued on. Until one step sounded wrong. Instead of just the first and last breath, he heard a familiar voice piercing through the luminescence and fading smiles. “The King appoints you, Grand Vizier.”

“Isis?” Yami whispered to himself, thinking the voice was nothing but a memory.

“Thank you, your majesty. It is an honor. I won’t disappoint you,” but _ that _ voice was his own and the shock from it stopped Yami mid step. Or at least he tried to stop. 

The momentum and surprise sent him toppling forward on to a hard, dusty surface. His palms and knees ached from the impact and he reflexively closed his eyes. The bright light started to fade but Yami was too sore to chase after it. Pushing himself up on his bruised elbows, he blinked at the mud brick and soft firelight shadows beneath him. He was back home?

The smell of burning oil, incense and earth made his nose flare. Glancing around the room from his place on the floor, Yami realized he was in one of the temple rooms of the palace. He turned to look behind him and saw an altar with gifts of gold. The name of Osiris written in hieroglyphs on the wall. Osiris brought him back? A congregation of familiar voices echoed into the room and Yami turned back to look out the doorway. What was going on?

He pulled himself to his feet and started to dust off his clothes when he paused. Instead of wearing his robes and crowned as Pharaoh, he wore Yugi’s school uniform. “Odd,” he murmured to himself and turned his attention towards the sanctuary. 

Yami inched through the doorway to the main sanctuary. Something didn’t feel quite right as the night breeze tossed his bangs out of his face. He should have heard his steps echoing off of the sandy brick walls but he didn’t. The incense in the air should have smelled nostalgic, but it didn’t. Even his familiar clothes felt uncomfortable. Trying to ignore his unease, Yami focused on getting to the throne room. If he remembered right, the throne room should be directly to his right, through the Sanctuary.

“Tell us where he is!” 

“Mana?” Yami whispered, finding her tone more serious than he believed her capable of.

He took a few steps into the Sanctuary when another familiar voice scoffed. “He doesn’t know, your majesty.”

Yami’s eyes widened. Jou’s voice shouldn’t be in Ancient Egypt, “Jou!” He shouted and ran out of the towards the throne room.

\--------

 

Atem crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at the beaten soldier kneeling before them. He had little patience for things like this. Especially when there were more pressing matters to deal with. The Overseer insisted this man had information on the disturbances in the West. A moot point if the Millennium Items destroyed  _ Kemet _ first. Atem only humoured the seasoned soldier because the King had chosen him to wear the Millennium Key. Now they all stood there staring at the indignant man with growing impatience. Why it had to be so hot even after Amun set this night, he had no idea. But he regretted choosing to wear his formal robe for this meeting. 

When the High Priest rushed into the room, everyone turned to look at him; except the King. The amber eyed priest stood much taller than Atem and liked to point it out every chance he could. His boisterous personality and loud mouth made Atem question his position of High Priest. But Jou’s determination and charm made it clear why the king kept him. Jou was High Priest long before Atem had a prayer at Grand Vizier. Surprisingly, he was the only one of the guardians that openly welcomed Atem. The others still believed  _ Per-a-a  _ made a foolish choice by giving Atem such a responsible position at his young age. “You’re late.” King Seto muttered, still not bothering to turn in the Priest’s direction.

High Priest Jou bowed deeply with his forehead respectfully placed to the floor. “Forgive me, _Hem-ek_. I had to reprimand a few of my priests.” When he stood, Atem caught a gleam of firelight in Jou’s Millennium eye.

Seto’s eyes narrowed, “We’ll discuss that later. The Overseer claims this man knows of the disturbances in the West. Does he?” 

“Yeah, but,” Jou muttered, staring at the prisoner, “you know if you want me to get anything of value everyone has to leave the room.”

The king frowned, standing up from the throne. “Unacceptable. You want me to leave a prisoner unguarded?” King Seto sneered and stepped forward stand beside Jou. “I expect more from my High Priest.”

“It’s a little hard to focus on battle plans while half of this room is thinking of everything else they have to do after _Amun_ sets,” Jou grumbled before glaring at the Overseer, “have your soldiers do their jobs and get it out of him.”

Atem locked his jaw. Having never interacted with the Overseer for this long before, Atem started to notice just how wrong first impressions were. His handsome face was scarred by some battle Atem knew nothing about, but his eyes were always focused and sharp amethyst. He wore a simple soldiers _shenti_ , but unlike the other soldiers he wore a necklace and two arm cuffs decorated with golden flies. Atem heard that the Overseer was the most decorated soldier in  _ Per-a-a _ ’s army, but he seemed to gentle to really be the kind of person he’s fabled to be. Atem attended the ceremony where the Overseer received the golden cuffs. King Seto placed them on the Overseer’s arms himself after he returned from saving _Aswan_ from _Nubian_ invasion immediately after the fall of the former King.

In Atem’s limited time with him, the Overseer’s warm, kind aura would fade into solemn righteousness in the presence of the King. The cold reality of a soldier who’s lost and taken too much. The Overseer’s expression remained unreadable. Atem thought that wise of him, until he spoke. “Forgive me, _h_ _ em-ek _ , if the Items cannot extract the information from him, I will take him back to be interrogated. I was mistaken in what power they held.”

Atem envied his calm demeanor, but his cutting words did not go unnoticed. Maybe his king was right. This is the only way to keep their army motivated after their misuse by the former  _ Per-a-a _ . “The power within the items is not to blame, Overseer.” Atem relaxed his arms to his side, twisting the Millennium Rod in his hand. “Such power is not meant to be wasted on trivial affairs. If The High Priest denies the use of the Millennium Eye, you should respect that decision.”

Priestess Mana huffed, cracking her knuckles and attempting a serious glare. “Let me try. There are other ways to make us focus,” she stomped up to the prisoner and grabbed him by the neck of his wool cape. Lifting him up, she demanded, “Tell us where he is!”

The prisoner gasped in surprise at first, then began to laugh hysterically. Mana dropped him to the ground in a heap and dusted her hands off. “Did that do it, High Priest?” she asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Yeah… He doesn’t know, _h_ _ em-ek, _ ” High Priest Jou scoffed.

“Now that we’ve wasted enough time on _ him, _ ” Atem said, “Does he infact have information about the disturbances in the west?”

“Yeah, but I’m sure the soldiers can get that out of him,” Jou confirmed, “This soldier is one of his men. That much is certain. I have a good image of his face. So we can look for him better now.”

The Overseer’s eyes focused on Atem but they didn’t hold malcontent. Instead, he appeared to be focusing on Atem with interest. “I will prepare a report for you on his interrogation then,” he murmured, snapping his fingers to get his fellow soldiers attention. “Take him back and get what you can from him. My apologies for wasting your precious time, your majesty.” 

“You never waste my time, Yugi.” King Seto smirked, walking closer. “I have something more I need of you.”

“Anything.” Yugi responded automatically. 

The soldiers dragged the man away and a little bit of anxiousness twisted Atem’s stomach. Now was the interesting part of the meeting. Taking his cue, Atem gestured towards the servants, guards and anyone else lingering in the large throne room that wasn’t an Item holder to leave. They all bowed their heads, quickly draining from the room like shadows from the night as _Amun_ rose. King Seto looked up at Isis, Priestess of _Hathor_ , and held out his hand. She glided over to him, the Millennium Ring swaying from round her neck in time with her hips. “ _ Hem-ek.”  _ Bowing quickly, she placed the Millennium Key in King Seto’s palm.

“Do you know what this is, Yugi?” King Seto asked, holding it out in front of the Overseer.

Yugi’s eyes widened with the appropriate response; fear. “The Millennium Key…” Yugi breathed, “ _ Hem-ek, _ I’m not a priest. I can’t-”

“I need someone I trust to wear this, hold on to it and protect it without succumbing to the desire to use it. There’s no other man in  _ Kemet _ that can do this,” smirking down at the Overseer, he held the key out to him, “you have fought with me in many battles and proven to the gods of your loyalty. I need you to guard this until we can unlock their power safely. Can you do this, Yugi?”

Yugi stared at the Key in King Seto’s hand for a moment before nodding. Even from where Atem stood, he could see Yugi’s hands shake. Perhaps he still remembered the the power of the Millennium Key when it malfunctioned. When it turn on its master.

The Overseer was there when Karim used the key to try and create a spy. The situation deteriorated faster than anyone could have foresaw. They chose a prisoner from one of the raids and brought him to the throne room. Karim used the key to dive into the man’s mind and change it to fit King Seto’s commands. Instead of creating a spy, both men changed. Controlled by the dark magic within the Millennium Key they attacked everyone they could get their hands on. Atem ended up being the one to stop Karim, but he was unable to save his life. A pang of guilt gripped his heart as he watched King Seto place the key around Yugi’s neck. Who would be able to stop the most decorated soldier in Kemet if he were possessed by The Millennium Key?

The Overseer looked up at King Seto with a brave smile. Then bowed in thanks. “You honor me, _h_ _ em-ek _ . I’ll protect it and with it, all of _ Kemet _ .”

King Seto nodded his head, turning away from Yugi dismissively. “Mana. Show me your studies.”

Mana paled but somehow found her voice. “O-of course, _  hem-ek _ .”

Atem watched everyone flow out of the throne room in different directions until his eyes fell on Yugi. He stood there staring down at the golden key held up in his palms. Atem debated on questioning the Overseer, but Yugi’s attention moved elsewhere. Dropping the golden trinket from his palms to slap against his bare chest, he turned on his heels and strode out of the room. The torch fire flickered in the breeze and Atem took a deep breath of it. The smell of sand, oil and incense filled his nose enough to ease his mind. With a faint smile, he walked towards the courtyard. 

The late meeting rushed his daily duties but he was thankful that he’d completed everything before hand. Now he could retire to his chambers after a much needed bath. He walked passed the  _ Ka _ door near the Sanctuary at the edge of the room when the Millennium Rod did something he’d never seen it do before. Staring down at the glowing golden Rod, Atem’s eyes widened in shock.

“Can anyone hear me?”

Atem paused in fear for a moment. Just behind the door, he could have sworn he heard his own voice speaking through the door. He knew the  _ Ka _ doors were for the spirits of the dead to travel through but up until now he’d never actually heard or seen anything to do with it. He reached out to touch the stone door when he saw something flash on it. He jerked his arm away from the stone and took a step backwards. Blinking his trepidation away, Atem found his voice. “Who’s there?”

“So that was my voice… but that’s impossible.” A transparent man, identical to Atem, walked through the stone door and stared at him.

Atem took a few more steps backward. “ _ Amun-Re _  help me…” he whispered, staring face to face with an exact copy of himself. “What manner of demonic magic is this?” The apparition wore strange garments of deep blue and black. It must be a demon. 

“The Millennium Rod? Why do I have it?” Glancing down at the still glowing Millennium Rod nestled in Atem’s fist, the demon frowned. 

“You?” Atem’s brows knit together. 

“You are me, aren’t you? Your name is Atem like mine.” 

Atem blinked, trying to wrap his mind around what the demon said. “What is it that you want?”

The demon’s gaze lifted to meet Atem’s. His expression mirroring what Atem felt at that moment; dubiety. His lips pressed together in a thoughtful line for a while before he slowly whispered. “I’m not sure. Maybe I’m here to help you.”

“Help me? How could you possibly help me?”

The demon’s eyes darted away, devouring the sight of the room as if he’d not seen it in years. A soft reminiscent smile spread across his face and Atem started to lose the feeling of danger. “It’s been so long since I stood in this room. It’s just like I remember it but…” The ghastly demon walked deeper into the throne room, glancing back over his shoulder at Atem. “I never held the Millennium Rod. Why do you have it?”

Atem lifted the glowing Rod up and glanced between it, and the Demon with his face. “It was given to me by  _ Per-a-a _ when he made me Grand Vizier.”

“Grand Vizier? I..we. We were the Pharaoh. You should be wearing the Puzzle not holding the Rod.” The demon reached King Seto’s throne and sat down, much to Atem’s outrage. “What is going on in this lifetime?”

Atem glared at the demon with his face. “The throne is for  _ Per-a-a _ , not a demon such as yourself. Leave it or I will destroy you.” he demanded, pointing the item at the throne.

The Demon with his face looked frightened for a moment before reluctantly standing. His gaze flickered back to the Millennium Rod and Atem had enough. Was this demon trying to steal the Millennium items? “State your business here, Demon, or I will be forced to destroy you.”

“I’m sorry… You don’t understand.” The Demon raised his hands up in some form of strange and weak surrender. “I’m not a demon. I am you from a different lifetime.”

Atem scoffed and shook his head. “You breathe lies.” 

Focusing all of his soul into making the Millennium Rod do his bidding, Atem willed it to destroy the Demon. It glowed brighter, burning in his hands but Atem wouldn’t let go. It shook with power until a great force erupted from it, knocking him back. 

Rolling over and gasping for air, Atem heard the Demon from above him. “Are you hurt?” He sighed and reached down into Atem’s view to help him up.

His transparent fingers attempted to curl around his arm but instead they brushed right through him. Atem shivered at the lack of contact. “...I should know better.” He smirked, kneeling next to Atem.

“New to haunting people with their face?”

Atem frowned when his copy blushed and looked away. “No. I don’t really have an excuse this time.” He chuckled, a playful smirk pulling at his lips.

“You say you are me...does this mean you are my  _ Ka _ ?”

“Hmm...Yes? I think so.”

“The Millennium Rod must have split my soul...” Readjusting his robe over his shoulder, Atem sat up slowly. 

Yami shook his head and stood up with him. “How long have you been in possession of that Millennium Item?”

“Since the beginning of _ Akhet _ . Why?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Come with me. It can’t be good for either of us to continue separated like this.” 

His Ka’s lips pursed with obvious displeasure. “I suppose that is best.”

Atem dismissed it, spinning on his heels toward the Sanctuary but something obstructed his path.  “Isis!” He shouted in surprise almost running into the Priestess. “I thought you were returning to the Temple of _Hathor_?”

“I am…” she breathed in shock, “I came back to grab some things I’d forgotten and check on Mahaado and Mana after the King visited them… Atem are you alright? You look shaken?” 

“I think the Millennium Rod is malfunctioning and separated…” Atem turned to look at his _Ka_ behind him, but he was no longer there. “What?”

“Malfunctioning? We should tell the King about this immediately.” Isis said, “Go to him. I’ll delay my trip until Ra raises.”

“No...I will talk to him. Go to the temple, Isis. We need you there.” 

Her eyes narrowed but he knew she wouldn’t fight with him. “If you insist, Atem. If this turns into something important send for me.”

“You have my word.” Atem bowed and glanced back at the _ Ka  _ door.

He heard her footsteps behind him as he made his way out of the throne room. The gods must have sent him that vision for a reason. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Ka-soul
> 
> Ba-duel monster (for this fics purposes)
> 
> Pylon-a huge(i mean HUGE) wall at the front of most temples and palaces just behind the front gates 
> 
> Hmt nswt wrt- Chief Great Wife (aka queen of Egypt aka pharaohs favorite wife)
> 
> Kohl-eyeliner
> 
> Kalasiris- a long sheath dress
> 
> Shenti- skirt like clothing for men
> 
> Hem-ek- Your majesty (for a guy)
> 
> Hem-etj- Your majesty (for a girl)
> 
> Per-a-a -Royal house/ pharaoh/ the Pharaoh's royal house
> 
> Senebty-Farewell
> 
> Dancers- dancers wore very little. So Anzu is wearing VERY LITTLE. Seriously, jewelry and underwear...that's it. well not underwear...a thong thing but still. You get the idea. 
> 
> Nubia- Nubia was actually called Kush in ancient times but I like the term Nubia better so I'm using that. Nubia is a country just below the first cataract on the Nile. (what better way to separate the gods from the barbarians than a waterfall. smart XD)
> 
> Cataracts- the Nile gets really shallow and rocky in places or just drops off into a waterfall further into Africa. Those places are called cataracts. Ships can't get through. 
> 
> The Aur River- the Nile/aka the black river
> 
> Kemet- Egypt
> 
> Waset- Thebes/capital of egypt/ home of the pharaoh
> 
> Kul Elna- the village destroyed to make the items
> 
> Neith-Re- this worlds village destroyed to make the items (completely made this village up. does not exist)
> 
> Hyksos- The Hyksos were a Semitic (Canaanite or Amorite) people and may have come from southern Canaan or Syria and took over lower Egypt for a while. Eventually they got kicked out, but there are still stragglers lingering around in this alternate life of Atem's.
> 
> Gods named:  
> Hathor  
> Amun-Re  
> Amun (sun)  
> Osiris  
> Seth

It wasn’t until he felt the warmth of the morning sun on his face that Yami stopped aimlessly wandering along the _Pylon._ Yet, the hours he spent walking seemed like a waste. He wasn’t any closer to an explanation than he was before. Had he really done this all night?

His arrival in the sanctuary of _Osiris_ completely stumped Yami. It couldn’t be just a coincidence, but it could be a dead end. His alternate self might also be onto something. The Millennium Rod could be what brought them together, but he didn’t feel separated. Shouldn’t that feel different? Yami placed his hand on his heart. The rhythmic thump of his beating heart and steady raise of his chest felt normal. Then again, when was the last time he truly felt normal? Was his heartbeat and breathing even real?

“Atem? What are you doing out here?”

“Jou! You can see me?!” Yami spun around and beamed in relief at Jou’s familiar grin.

He’d be lying if he said Jou hadn’t scared him. At least it was just Jou and not an unfriendly face. His happiness quickly twisted into mystification, however, when the Millennium Eye marring Jou’s face drew his gaze. He held the eye?

“Don’t look at me like that…” Jou pouted.

“The Millennium Eye?”

“Yeah, Atem. _The Eye_ …” he mocked in a spooky voice. “The same thing I’ve had since before you became Grand Vizier. You really are acting strange…” Jou chuckled and poked Yami in the shoulder. “And what are you wearing? You better change before his majesty or your sister sees you. Weren’t you just at the rising of _Amun_ ceremony? You change fast.”

“You can touch me?”

Jou burst into laughter. Yami wanted to be angry, prove that he had a valid reason for asking such a ridiculous question, but that laughter was hard to stave off. Yami started laughing before he could stop himself while Jou managed to calm down enough to speak, “You’ve been spending way too much time with Seto that’s for sure.”

“Apparently,” he sniggered.

Yami looked down at his clothes and their shadows on the ground; his laughter fading with Jou’s. He must look painfully out of place in this world. Returning his attention to Jou, he almost jumped out of his skin. Jou’d stepped closer at some point in their fit of laughter and now towered over Yami with a calculating frown, “That’s even weirder...why can’t I hear you thinking?”

“What?”

“High Priest,” a familiar female voice mused from just behind Jou. “Don’t you have more important things to do than talk to yourself near the gates? We’d prefer to keep your madness a secret from _Waset_ if it’s all the same to you.”

“ _Hmt nswt wrt_ ,” Jou turned, a devilish smirk on his lips. “Your beauty puts the goddess _Hathor_  to shame. Your servant girls must’ve been in great moods this morning to cover up your real face so quickly.”

Yami stared at Mai as she approached them. Her hips swayed as she walked, dressed in gold jewelry and a white sheer _kalasiris_ that barely covered her breasts. Strips of gold and amulets woven in the long black wig she wore sparkled in the morning sun; as did her eyes lined with _kohl_. “...Mai is the Great Royal Wife?” Yami gasped.

“High priest or not, I could have you punished for that,” Mai grinned and her eyes gleamed with the same flirtatious light Jou had.

“I look forward to it, _hem-etj_.”

Jou didn’t miss a beat and that made Yami shift uncomfortably. In a desperate attempt to shake the feeling of witnessing something he shouldn’t, Yami cleared his throat to remind Jou he was there. Unfortunately, Jou didn’t move or react to his presence. Yami started to wonder if he did this in front of his alternate self all the time.

“I’m sure you do,” she snickered, “have you seen my brother? Beloved sent me to fetch you both.”

“Yeah he’s...Where did he go?” Jou looked around, no longer seeing Yami standing there behind him.

Mai was his sister in this lifetime? Jou’s unfocused gaze toward him, made Yami sigh, “...I’m right here, Katsuya.”

Mai murmured, staring straight through Yami as well, “Hmmm… must be avoiding me again.”

“What did you say to him this time?”

“Just that he has to stop sleeping with my husband.”

“Sleeping with who?!” Yami felt his stomach flip at how casually they spoke of him.

Jou laughed, “At least his majesty isn’t running around with one of the servant girls.”

“At least he isn’t running around with you,” she giggled, gliding past Jou and elbowing him in the ribs.

Yami tried to hide his embarrassment as she walked past him. Even though he knew Mai couldn’t see him, he still felt like he needed to hide. Who was the pharaoh if it wasn’t him? Who would hold so much of his close friends respect and admiration? Was...was Yuugi the Pharaoh in this lifetime?

Jou just laughed and followed after her. Yami thought about calling to him but resigned himself to the fact that Jou couldn’t hear or see him anymore. Reluctantly Yami trailed behind them. Great...this got him nowhere and now he felt sick with anxiousness. There was no avoiding it. He had to see the Pharaoh.

\--------

Atem strode alongside King Seto through the palace’s columned walkway around the courtyard. Listening to everything Shadi insisted on throwing at him in Isis’s absence, Atem tried to stop his mind from wondering. The rumors of war from the Northeast mixed with more rumors of strange forces in the West weighed heavily on all of them. None of that was Atem’s concern, however. _Kemet_ had greater problems within herself.

The seven Millennium Items, fabled to hold the power over the gods, were useless and dangerous. The old officials from the former _Per-a-a_ ’s reign still snaked their way into court matters. They did their best to sabotage all of Atem’s accomplishments. Report after report of inflated tax demands were brought before the king with Atem’s insignia on each of them. King Seto had asked him about it in court and in private. Each time Atem denied any part in the scandal, but with each new report coming up made it harder on King Seto. He defended Atem against the other nobles from that day on. But that didn’t stop the reports from coming in or the accusations of Atem being a traitor being whispered in the palace. If he didn’t get this under control soon...he’d have worse things to worry about than some distant war he’d only hear of.

Shadi’s extraneous speech and Atem’s scattered thoughts ended sharply with the return his sister, The Great Royal Wife, and Jou, The High Priest. King Seto stopped to allow Jou to greet him properly and Atem tried to ignore his jealousy at the king’s sudden interest in their arrival. But Jou didn’t hold Atem’s attention long. The wide eyes and flushed cheeks of his _Ka_ from right behind Jou stole that. So much could be read from his _Ka_ ’s wide, stunned eyes that Atem felt uncomfortable. “Kaiba?!” he breathed, “Kaiba’s the Pharaoh?!”

Pharaoh? What’s a Pharaoh? There’s that word again. Did his _Ka_ mean _Per-a-a_?

“You sent for me, _hem-ek,_ ” Jou bowed deeply, his forehead touching the ground at the king’s feet.

Mai bowed as well, flashing a concerned glance at Atem as she rose. Fearing that he might be revealing his discomfort, Atem turned his attention to The king. “Any developments on the Items?” King Seto asked, taking Mai’s hand in his and leading her into the courtyard.

Jou and Shadi followed right behind them. Atem held up the rear with his _Ka_ walking along side him; invisible to the others but painfully present to Atem. Now it was impossible to focus _,_ “Isis believes _Hathor_ and _Amun-Re_ will guide the Millennium Ring to give her answers,” Jou huffed. “If you want my opinion-”

“I don’t want any of your opinions. I want facts,” Seto interrupted, scowling back at him from over his shoulder.

“The facts are, no one knows anything,” Atem responded for the High Priest. “We are still in the dark about the items, their powers and everything else. Most of them don’t even work.”

“Or work too well…” Jou muttered, rubbing his temple.

“What does Jou mean by that Atem? That it works too well?” his _Ka_ turned to face him, but Atem refused to acknowledge his presence.

“It might be time to consider destroying the items. We have seen their destructive purposes but have yet to get any benefit from them,” Priest Shadi suggested, receiving a sharp glare from the king.

“No. I will not allow a gift of my father, _Amun-Re_ , be destroyed. There is a way to use them, work harder to find it,” King Seto stated, dismissing the matter. “Aside from a few rumors about the Northeast, is there anything more, Shadi?”

“No, _hem-ek_.”

“Good. I will leave you to your duties then,” Seto waited until Shadi was out of earshot before speaking again. “Have you discovered who’s taking false taxes in my name yet, Atem?”

“No, _hem-ek_...But I am close. I discovered some communication between officials that I have Mahaado looking into it.”

“Good,” Atem felt the tension drain from him at Seto’s pleased tone, until he continued, “if there are any new developments you’d tell me, of course.”

“Of course, _hem-ek,_ ” Atem felt his gut twist with guilt.

“You’re lying,” his _Ka_ mused with a smirk, “I’m you. I know.”

What would _he_ know? Atem resisted glaring at his _Ka_ ...barely. He wanted to have some kind of information about this before concerning his king. Enough was on King Seto’s plate; the threat of war, the unrest among the people, and building a rule for himself after his father almost destroyed _Kemet_ . Atem’s purpose as Grand Vizier and as his king’s confident was to help bare part of his burdens, not add more to it. _Per-a-a_ was strong, unbreakable in Atem’s eyes, but he still felt responsible when it bent.

“Good. Are you hungry, Mai?” King Seto smirked at Mai.

“Famished as always, Beloved,” Mai grinned, placing a hand on her stomach. “I have my heart set on pomegranate juice.”

“You mean _she_ does.”

“He.”

“You said that about Kiya and Kasmut.” King Seto pointed out.

Mai glared at him, “I’ve never said something so foolish.”

“Is that so? The only time you’ve been right is with Kisara,” Seto turned away from her to look out into the courtyard, “speaking of Kisara…”

Atem stepped out from behind Mai to see his little niece running full sprint towards them, wearing a small _kalasiris_ just like her mother. “Papa! Mama!” she squealed from behind a mop of long white hair.

Seto let go of Mai’s hand and reached out to Kisara. She jumped up into his arms in a fit of giggles and he lifted her into the air. “Are you behaving, Princess?” He asked her only to receive a sly shrug.

Her sister, Kiya, ran up after Kisara, pulling gently on Seto’s shenti to gain his attention, “Are you going to swim with us, papa?”

Her drenched white hair plastered to her face and back, dripping water onto the king’s feet. He chuckled and tried to step away from her, “Just for a little while.”

Jou leaned down closer to Kiya and tickled her. Kiya squeaked and let go of King Seto’s _shenti._ Kisara then giggled, kicking out of Seto’s arms to get away from Jou, “Run Kiya, he’s gonna get us!”

Both girls erupt into giggles and run away, with Jou on their tails. Seto snickered and shook his head, following after them slowly to the lake. Atem heard his _Ka_ chuckle at his nieces and the glow of pride at his family made him smile. Searching the lakeside, he wondered where Kasmut was.

Mai stopped walking and held out her hand to keep Atem near her. He frowned at her, but stopped just the same. Looking back towards King Seto as he drew closer to the Lake side, Atem saw Kasmut. She sat on a woven blanket, playing some kind of patting game with a servant girl. She giggled and bounced when her father came into her view.

Mai sighed, turning to Atem with narrowed eyes, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Atem looked into her worried eyes, mirroring the color of his own. “Why would you think that, _Hmt nswt wrt?”_ Atem murmured, returning his attention to little Kasmut; white hair, Blue eyes, just like her sisters.

“Don’t hide behind formality, Atem. You’re still my little brother. We can talk like we always have, no matter what the gods make us. Right?”

“Right. Maybe I’ve been avoiding you because you’ve been quick to snap at me like Shadi does,” Atem joked. “Nothing is more frightening than you with child, sister.”

Mai laughed, like he’d hoped she would, and shook her head. Returning her attention to her family near the lake, they stood together for a long time watching them while the silence dragged. Was she trying to make him uncomfortable? “Do you think we will go to war?” Mai whispered finally, placing her hand on her belly.

“If his majesty has anything to do with it, yes.”

She nodded, “Then I’ll ensure that he’s ready. I’ll ensure _Kemet_ is ready.” Gliding towards her family, she waved him goodbye.

Atem waved back and smiled to himself, “ _Senebty_ , Sister. I know you will.”

But the reverent moment didn’t last. An all too familiar voice shattered his happy world with reality. “Will you listen to me now?” his _Ka_ asked from somewhere behind him. “I want to help you.”

“There’s nothing you can do for me here,” Atem said, turning to look at his _Ka_. “We are not meant to be like this. I thought you were just a vision but if my soul really is separated by the Millennium Rod, Jou is the only one that could help us.”

“I”m not…” his _Ka_ groaned, “Fine. If you won’t listen to reason, let Katsuya tell you we’re not one soul.”

\--------

Yami sat on the ground in the empty space close to Atem for the evening meal. His alternate self tried all day to get Jou to stop moving for two seconds to talk to him in private but, Jou was having none of it. Yami smiled at Jou from across the room while dancers and servants ran about serving and entertaining the royals. The evening banquet was just as lavish as he’d remembered having, but the music sounded a little different. The smell of roast meat, beer, figs and honey filled the air and enveloped Yami in a warm hug. He couldn't believe that despite the delicious scent, he wasn’t hungry. At least Atem seemed to be enjoying the food enough for both of them.

Atem’s golden necklace and earrings reflected the setting sunlight shining through the banquet hall. Today was just as hot as the night before, as Atem complained about several times. He’d chosen not to wear his robe for that reason but Yami could still see that he was still uncomfortable. At least the linen _shenti_ didn’t make it worse. Yami chuckled to himself thinking of how much he’d be dying wearing Yuugi’s school uniform in this heat.

“Ani, fetch the Prince he’s late for the banquet.” Seto shouted to a boy slave further down the banquet hall.

The boy bowed deeply. “Yes, hem-ek,” he replied quickly and darted out of the room.

“Seto seems happy… and civil,” Yami mused, waiting for some kind of response from his alternate self, “In my lifetime,” Yami began, watching Kaiba glare almost playfully at Jou’s infectious laughter, “I don’t think he ever found happiness. I’m happy to see he has a family here.”

“He does have a family,” Atem murmured so soft Yami almost missed it, “I’m not so sure that equates to happiness though.”

“You’re unhappy, Atem?” Yami and Atem both turned to the girl who’d spoken.

She knelt in front of Atem with a bright smile and dazzling blue eyes. Yami gasped, “Anzu?!”

There was no mistaking that smile. It was Anzu. Amulets of Hathor and Bastet, jewels, and beads littered her shoulder length hair. She wore a large golden necklace that covered most of her neck and upper chest with gold and jewels. Her arms adorned in golden bracelets and upper arm cuffs. Bells wrapped around her ankles and a beautiful sash covered her hips. Yami blinked away his embarrassment at looking at her. He’d never felt it looking at the dancers in the palace before. All of them wore only the jewelry and a thong as covering. Maybe it was because he knew her or maybe it was because of Yuugi’s memories still fresh in his mind. Her limpid blue eyes were even brighter against her golden skin and the dark kohl lining around them. Yami smiled fondly at her. He missed her.

“Oh, no I was...just thinking out loud, Anzu,” Atem flashed her a reassuring smile and gestured with greasy fingers towards the dancers and musicians in the center of the banquet hall. “I didn’t know you were dancing tonight.”

“Didn’t you?” she giggled, filling his cup with more beer. “I heard the slaves talking about rumors from the Northeast. Are we going to war?”

Yami smirked, keeping his ears trained on Anzu and Atem’s conversation but his eyes were already wondering elsewhere. “Seems to be the topic of the day huh, Atem?”

Atem huffed in annoyance and Anzu backed away, “Oh forgive me, Prince Atem...I didn’t mean to overstep...I uh…”

“What?” Atem blinked, realizing what he’d done, and offered her a comforting smile. “No, no, forgive me. It’s been a long day today. You’ve done nothing wrong,” he waited until she smiled back before he continued, “I don’t know, Anzu. It’s in the hands of the gods at this point.”

“Then I won’t worry,” she bowed before rising to her feet. “Come see me when you are free from under _Per-a-a_ ’s watchful eyes. I’ve missed spending time with you," she winked.

Yami watched her glide away to fill other glasses. She looked at Atem exactly how she used to look at Yuugi. Attempting to keep his mind off of his lost friends, Yami stated simply, “A dancer. She’d be pleased.”

He chuckled to himself, scanning the rest of the banquet hall diners. Princes, Princesses, and other nobles sat and ate, watching the dancers and listening to music. The room was loud. Perfect for discussing things with Atem and no one would be the wiser. Running his fingers through his tangled bangs to get them from his face, Yami said, “So I can safely assume that the items don’t work. So that means no captured _Ba,_ no shadow magic, no shadow duels. Correct?”

“What are you rambling about?” Atem muttered before nodding to another servant that filled his plate.

Ignoring his alternate self’s negative attitude, he reiterated, “The Puzzle is gone,” -Yami turned to examine Kaiba from his place at the head of the banquet hall- “or hidden. Your Millennium Rod is hidden at your side. Even Jou hides the Eye...Why?”

“The simple explanation is they unnerve people.”

“The long explanation?” Yami pressed.

Atem sighed, keeping his eyes on the fowl’s meat he pulled from the bone while he explained. “The items were created by the order of the former _Per-a-a.”_

“Kai- I mean, Seto’s father?”

“Yes,” Atem replied, eating his food with his fingers.

Yami waited for him to continue but he didn’t, “Well?”

“Shouldn’t you know the rest? You are me,” he mumbled with a full mouth.

“I told you I’m from another lifetime,” Yami glared at his alternate self.

“With my name, my face and with the title of ‘Pharaoh.’ Whatever in Ra’s name that is,” he grumbled, bringing his mug of beer to his lips to drink. “You said you held the puzzle. You should know,” Atem shrugged and took a swig.

Yami supposed that made some sort of sense, but this world was so very different. “The Millennium Items were created without my father’s knowledge of their cost, but Aknadin knew.”

Atem nodded.

“And he ordered the destruction of the village _Kul Elna._ Using the souls of the dead to power the items.”

“No…” Atem whispered, setting his mug down beside him, “ _Kul Elna_ was abandoned long ago after a plague swept through; killing most that lived there. The rest moved away claiming that it was cursed. The priests won’t even go near it. They say it’s cursed by _Seth_ himself. Instead he ordered the destruction of _Neith-Re_ . _”_

“ _Neith-Re_?”

“Yes, it was a _Kemet_ and _Nubian_ settlement past the second cataract. _Neith-Re_ was created as a sign of peace after _Nubian_ aid in defeating the _Hyksos.”_

“Why destroy _Neith-Re_ if it was a city of peace? Isn’t that counterproductive? It would be an act of-”

“War,” Atem finished. “He wanted the _Nubian_ gold mine near _Neith-Re_ and figured that the items would protect him from any repercussions. They did somehow. Between the Item’s fabled power and the merciless reputation of Prince Seto and The Overseer, _Nubia_ eventually gave up the land and goldmine surrounding what was left of _Neith-Re_ after a 3 year long campaign. Mai, Jou and I were worried he wouldn’t come back after the last campaign in _Nubia_ two years ago. But he did. He came back and took over the throne.”

Yami chewed his lip, trying to think of how to keep Atem talking, “Seto trained in the army at Aknadin’s wishes...And you?”

“I studied under Shimon for years. I’ve read every scrap of papyrus stained with ink in all of _Kemet_ ,” he laughed bitterly at first, but the smile that remained spoke volumes, “but when Seto would come back he’d teach me some things he’d learn and tell me stories of the battles he was in. He used to talk to Jou, Mai and me about his plans for _Kemet_ when he’d become _Per-a-a,_ but now I don’t think he values our opinions as much as he used to.”

“You speak highly of the soldiers. Why didn’t you go with Seto?”  

“Mother wouldn’t hear of it.”

Yami stepped around Atem to crouch in front of him, “Mother? She’s alive?”

Atem shook his head.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered, just as much as to himself as to Atem.

Atem tilted his head thoughtfully, “Did you not know her?”

Yami opened his mouth to say no but the word died in his throat. He didn’t know his mother and he was jealous that this version of himself did, “I never met her.”

Atem took a deep breath, his attention wondering towards Seto, “I’m sure you knew Father though.”

Yami nodded.

“Father died shortly after the attack on _Neith-Re_ . He used to be the Overseer and his death is why mother wouldn’t let me go with Seto to become a soldier. Father and I were inseparable when I was younger. He’d take me to train with him and his division when I was a child. I was really good at it back then...or at least that’s what he told me. He told me I’d be Overseer someday, but… After he died mother pulled me away from it entirely. I know the destruction of _Neith-Re_ was an act against the gods but, Father was a good man.”

“He was,” Yami breathed following Atem’s attention to the royal family.

“I haven’t talked about Father in a long time. Thank you,” his eyes blurred, lost in sad memories, “Sometimes I wonder if things would be better if I had gone with him.”

“With who?”

“Seto. If I had ignored mother and left with him… I don’t know. I might have died as she feared, or I’d be more respected. Thing’s would be easier,” -he murmured, laying his hand on the hidden Millennium Rod in his robes- “either way.”

Yami looked away from Atem, focusing on Seto’s interactions with the others in the room. That was a conversation he wasn’t ready for. A pep talk he didn’t have the words to give. He didn’t want to give up on this world just yet. But the idea that _Neith-Re_ , unlike _Kul Elna_ , was destroyed publicly and for no other purpose than to incite a war infuriated him. The implication that his father would allow something so horrible to happen and do it himself was unbelievable. What could have caused him to do something so awful?

But he knew the answer to that; Atem. Aknadin must have used his father's family as leverage to get what he wanted. Power corrupted his uncle before, it must have done it sooner in this lifetime. Yami wanted to ask what happened to his uncle. Why Seto took the throne after returning from war? But the room was too full for questions like that. Atem would never answer him honestly.

At the head of the banquet hall Seto scolded Kisara; her mouth full of some kind of fruit while she made faces at Jou. Yami laughed, appreciating the lift in his mood. “I’m jealous of your nieces. I never had little ones like that running around the palace when I was Pharaoh.”

“Kisara is a handful on a good day. She’s just like her father.” Atem smirked. “Her and her sisters certainly make things interesting, but I love them.”

Several Princes and Princesses tried to get Seto’s attention but Mai, Kisara and Jou held that pretty firmly. Kiya and Kasmut sat together eating some honey bread in Mai’s lap, ignoring the bustle.  He still had so many questions, but fate it seemed, refused him answers. Seto stood suddenly, grinning at a group of soldiers that entered the banquet hall. Yami stood as well to get a better look at them coming in. “Y-Yuugi?! Ryou?!” He shouted, watching them bow before Seto’s feet.

“You’re early. I hope you’re hungry,” Seto said as they rose.

“Thank you, _hem-ek._ We did not mean to interrupt your meal,” Yuugi smiled, but Yami’s eyes focused on his scarred cheeks. What happened to him? “We can wait for you in the throne room.”

Seto frowned and gestured towards the open space beside Atem, “I insist you stay and eat.”

Yami examined each of the 4 men. They wore simple shenti’s and a few of them wore golden gifts from the King. They must be Seto’s generals...and the Overseer, “Atem… What is Yuugi’s role?”

Atem glanced up quickly then back to his food, his entire body stiff, “Are you talking about the Overseer? Those are his generals and the Overseer...the white haired boy is the Overseer’s slave. He’s rather fond of him,” Atem’s voice softened at the mention of Ryou and Yami was sure he was smiling. “He brings him everywhere.”

“That is unusual,” Yami commented but it wasn’t unusual for Yuugi.

Flooded with so much relief and happiness, he forgot to breathe. Yuugi was here?! He should have known after seeing Anzu and Jou but it still felt surreal.

Yuugi walked over to the place Seto had gestured to and sat down beside Atem. The other generals followed but didn’t appear happy about it. Yami found the interaction strange. Something about this wasn’t right. Yuugi leaned over into Atem’s view with a polite smile, “Do you mind, Vizier?”

“Grand Vizier and… no. If his majesty wishes you to sit here than I have no problem with it.”

“There’s no need to be so cold to him,” Yami mused, “He is no different than Jou or Seto.”

Yuugi’s smile grew, pleased with the response and turned towards the center of the room. Anzu sauntered up with several full plates and some mugs of beer for the generals. Her smile growing when her eyes fell on Yuugi. “I didn’t know you were joining us for dinner Yuugi?”

Yuugi cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink, “Well, we’re actually here for business, but his majesty thinks we need to eat first so…”

So Yuugi still had a crush on Anzu huh? Yami humphed, making Atem turn to look at him. When Yuugi noticed he looked back too, making Yami’s face heat up. Thankfully they both turned around quickly enough, so he could release the breath he was holding.

“It’s a pleasure to see you Yuugi. You and Ryou should rest more,” she winked at Ryou and set their food down before them.

Ryou eagerly dove into the food making Yuugi laugh. The other generals made comments about it being rude but Yuugi just smiled. Yami took a deep breath and sighed, “It looks like you need someone on your side. Seto, alone, cannot help you; no matter how great his power over _Kemet_ is. If you won’t let me help you, then please heed one thing I’ve said. Talk to Yuugi.”

Atem didn’t respond and Yami decided to take his leave of the banquet and his alternate self. He needed to clear his head and stop the painful pounding in his heart. Seeing Yuugi sitting so close to his alternate self, just like Yuugi used to do with him, hurt.

\---------

Atem caught a friendly smile from Yuugi as he and the other generals left the palace. Ryou even waved at him disappearing beyond the _Pylon_ . Maybe there was some truth in what his _Ka_ had to say. He could use a friend. Despite how close he was to Jou and Mana, he couldn’t tell them everything; Mai and Seto even less. He wasn’t used to the idea of needing others for help. That meant he was weak didn't it?

“I need to talk to you.”

Atem sighed and turned around to face his _Ka,_  “What now? Found more wisdom to throw at me?”

His _Ka_ frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’ve lived two lives I think I have more wisdom than you.”

Atem glared at him and turned to walk away. He wasn’t a child.

“Atem! I think I know what’s going on with the Millennium Rod,” he shouted and Atem reluctantly turned to glance over his shoulder. “I think this reality is created by all of the Millennium Items.”

“So you are saying _I’m_ the false one?” Atem raised an amused brow and laughed, “You, the supposed _Ka_ of a mighty _Per-a-a_ , are still in this life, on this sand NOT in the sky with _Amun-Re_ protecting _Kemet_. YOU are the false one.”

His _Ka_ squared his jaw. “The Millennium Rod has created evil mirrors of its bearers before. I think that it has done this again but now it’s the entire world you live in.”

Atem walked up to his _Ka_ , matching his stubborn glare, “So you are saying I’m evil.”

“I-...I’m saying that I was sent here for a reason. I think I’m here to help you. This world may be different but it’s still following on a similar timeline to my life as Pharaoh.”

“What is this word you keep saying?”

“Pharaoh, _Per-a-a_ . In the last life I liv-... held, they called _Kemet_ ’s kings, Pharaohs.”

“I was king? I cannot be king,” Atem stated, unable to fathom what his _Ka_ was saying. 

“I was. We were,” he insisted, his expression softening, “You’re right, I should be protecting _Kemet._ That’s what I’m trying to do...can’t you see that?”

Atem remained silent trying to organize his scattering thoughts. If he was evil and his _Ka_ was trying to help, then… If his _Ka_ was evil and offering help, well… Either way, he couldn't accept the help. It would lead to his own destruction no matter which was true. Assuming his _Ka_ knew what he spoke of. No. It was too great a risk.

“My allegiance rests with my King and all of my actions are to do his bidding. I think it’s time I talked to him about you,” Atem said, more to himself than his _Ka_.

Atem ignored his _Ka_ ’s shouts and walked toward King Seto’s chambers. It had been too long since he held his king’s attention and even longer since he felt he was doing the right thing. The walk through the courtyard under the moonlight was calming. He couldn't hear his own voice shouting from behind him anymore, and it eased his nerves a little.

When he reached King Seto’s chambers he passed by several servants exiting. If he was lucky he’d catch Seto alone.  He searched the king’s chambers but didn’t see Seto anywhere. Assuming he was with his family, Atem started to turn away. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned back.

A sheer curtain waved in the breeze separating his majesty’s private lake from his bedchamber. Atem held his breath seeing king Seto walk over to a wooden vanity through the curtain. The servants had already removed his crown and most of his other jewelry, leaving him with a shenti and bare feet. Seto’s hair fell into his face as he looked down at the vanity to set a forgotten ring on it. When he reached up to move his dark brown bangs out of his face and caught sight of Atem standing there.

Seto lifted his gaze through the curtain and Atem stood completely still. Even through the flowing, sheer linen, Atem could see his king’s pleased smirk and the glint of firelight reflecting off of the Millennium Puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New vocabulary:
> 
> Nekteb- a fortress attached the the southern wall that surrounds Waset AND Is completely made up by me ^.^
> 
> Egyptian army- I could go on and on about how kick ass the Egyptian army was but for quick reference; the army was separated into divisions of 5 thousand men, named after the gods: Seth, Osiris, Ptah, and Amun. Each division of 5 thousand men was then split up into 20 companies of 250 men and then each company split into 5 platoons of 50 men. And each company had a commander. So many guys! All of them trained and were in top physical condition to fight in battle. 
> 
> Chariots- war chariots had two six spoke wheels and were lead by one or two horses. I saw several designs and described the one I liked best. They were actually a pain in the ass. They broke down a lot, were expensive to upkeep and were essentially useless over rocky terrain. BUT I'm going to be playing them up like they worked a lot better sooooo be prepared for awesome chariot fightingness.
> 
>  
> 
> Locations:
> 
> Sinai desert is modern Saudi Arabia  
> Men-Nefer is a city in the delta of the Nile river (called the red land)  
> Yaham-city in the Sinai desert  
> Sileh fortress- huge fortress on the border of Egypt. where the Egyptians kept men to protect Egypt in case they needed men there immediately  
> River Aur- is the nile/black river
> 
> Shumo- the season of summer time for the ancient Egyptians  
> Wep-Renpet- it's the month before the Nile floods. It's a big deal with festivals and preparations for flooding. it's the last month before the beginning of Egypt's wintery seasonish. if you can really call it that.

## Chapter 3

The next morning Atem woke up anxious. He never found the right time to talk to Seto about his _Ka_ the night before. So, today, he made a promise to himself that he HAD to bring it up. It might not hurt to have his _Ka_ present for that discussion either. Then again, if the gods had any mercy left for him, his _Ka_ would disappear… but that just wasn’t likely.

“I’d like you to join me today, Atem,” King Seto said, walking side by side towards the _Pylon._

“I’m sure I won’t be much use to you in dealing with Military matters, _hem-ek_ , but I will do as you wish.”

King Seto flashed an amused smirk towards Atem before returning his attention to where they were headed, “Is that so?”

Atem stayed silent; more focused on keeping up than coming up with a witty reply. It always proved to be a difficult feat since the king was much taller than him. Maybe he should’ve said something more agreeable but honestly he didn’t want to face the memories that accompanied with the fortress of _Nekteb_. The same place his father used to take them when they were children. It’s been years since Atem visited the fortress. Not long enough.

 _“Hem-ek,.....Grand Vizier_ ,” Yuugi greeted, and Atem smirked at his accentuated title. “Are you ready?”

The man beside Yuugi (whom Atem assumed was one of the generals) jumped in surprise and quickly bowed to the King, “ _hem-ek._ ”

“ _Kemet_ may be in need of protection again. Are you ready to march if word came with the setting of _Amun_?” asked King Seto.

The general with a scar over above his left eye bowed. “We await your word, the will of _Amun-Re,_ ” he replied, but Yuugi held back with a soft smile.

“The Division of _Amun_ desirously awaits the opportunity to fight; for you, _hem-ek_ , _Amun-Re,_ and _Kemet_ herself,” Yuugi’s eyes sparkled with excitement. Overachiever...

“Perfect. Then lead the way, Overseer,” King Seto gestured towards the gate and followed after Yuugi’s quick steps. Why must everyone walk so fast? King Seto whispered to Atem; still at his side, “I’d like to get this over with before your sister finds out I left without her.”

“Agreed. I’d like not to be seen with you if she does catch you,” Atem snickered, “with all do respect, _hem-ek_.”

Atem couldn’t help but beam at King Seto’s laughter. If one could even call it laughter. It sounded more like a warm, deep hum. But even that was reserved and cryptic. Atem looked away, remembering when Seto used to have a real laugh. A sound long gone now that he was _Per-a-a;_ a  living god and the son of _Amun-Re_. His worth measured by the sand under his feet, the love, respect and fear of his people, and the golden treasures that will surround him when he made his journey into the afterlife. A worth not measured by his laughter or those who caused it. That lesson Seto learned most painfully. If only things were different.

Atem looked up and gasped, “The King’s chariot…”

The six spoke wheels and chariot bed painted white and adorned in gold; depicting the stories of his greatest battles. King Seto was particularly proud of it and the two white Stallions that pulled it. As he should be. After all, it still wowed Atem every time he saw the king’s chariot. It took Yuugi clearing his throat to snap him to attention. “You’ll be riding with me, Grand Vizier,” he said and motioned for Atem to follow him to his chariot.

Atem had seen many chariots at the palace, in festivals and throughout _Kemet_ during his duties as grand Vizier. He himself had one, but this chariot had to be the poorest he’d ever seen. Not nearly as impressive as the other chariots Atem had seen at the palace and during festivals. It was plain; worn wood and rusted metal, “My chariot was destroyed during a little spar with another charioteer. So I took his as replacement until mine is finished.”

Yuugi watched him with a small smile that Atem could see out of the corner of his eye. “You lost?” Atem asked, climbing into the rickety chariot reluctantly.

He was thankful Yuugi didn’t make a ‘hold on’ comment when he took a hold of the reins. “I never lose,” said Yuugi before snapping them.

Atem rolled his eyes. That wasn't much better.

The chariot ride to fortress _Nekteb_ (to inspect the division _Ptah)_ , took a little longer than Atem anticipated. At least they arrived before _Amun_ rose fully above them. Fortress _Nekteb_  protected _Waset_ from invasion, attached to the southernmost part of the great wall surrounding the city. Atem knew the old fortress well. His father took him and Seto there, as often as their mothers would allow. Many bitter sweet memories surrounded the old structure of mud and wood, but they would do him little good now.

Ryou met them with a cheerful smile at the fortress entrance. He bowed to the king, but Seto didn’t pay him much mind. Instead, he walked right past him and directly into the fortress. Yuugi and Atem followed after, attempting to keep up with Seto’s long stride. They made their way up a short flight of stairs to a platform overlooking the inside of the fortress. From this point, the king could better address the men.

Atem had never been up on this platform before. Even when his father was Overseer he wasn’t allowed up there and now, looking out, he understood why. Atem’s eyes widened and he felt nauseous staring out at the 5 thousand men training, listening, and working within the fortress. All stopped their duties instantly when King Seto began to speak. Now 5 thousand pairs of eyes stared at him, making his stomach flip. The numbers on the scrolls in the palace seemed much smaller than the sheer volume of men all shouting their loyalty to their king from within the crowded fortress. Atem was overwhelmed standing beside King Seto and staring out into the sea of faces. As much as he hated to admit it, Mai made it look so easy. It was not...not at all.

The king gave a speech and they all took part in a small ceremony to _Amun-Re_ for protection and strength. Atem knew the ceremony by heart, remembering it from when he was a child. Seto paid him little attention but Yuugi stared at him with a mixture of confusion and admiration as he chanted along. Now it was even more difficult to stand there and keep his head up. Eyes were on him from everywhere. Atem could almost hear the questions going through Yuugi’s head as loud as the criticisms and comments of the men before him.

After the ceremony the general and Overseer lead them through division _Ptah_ ’s individual companies while they trained. Atem watched an instructor shouting commands at two men engaged in a contained brawl. A pang of jealousy ran through him, so he clenched his fist to ignore it. A few companies trained collectively, learning basic sword stances and movements. One of the boys consistently lagged behind and received a sharp switch on the arm each time.

“What will it take to get you to move, boy?” the instructor groaned, “ _Amun-Re_ help us if you are all there is to fight in his majesty’s name. What would your father say to this, Ahmose?”

Ahmose? He’d heard that name before… why couldn’t he place it? Atem chewed his bottom lip in thought before giving up on it. Instead he looked around at the other companies and training groups. His interest may be captured by the bustle of the fortress but he still kept an ear on the conversation in front of him.

King Seto, the general and the overseer continued to talk about what would need to be changed and done for the missing divisions of _Seth, Osiris_ and _Amun_ . Those divisions were already deployed to various forts along _Kemet’s_ borders. _Amun_ ( _Kemet’s_ most skilled division) stationed along the border of _Kemet_ and the desert _Sinai_. Yuugi assured the king that his division would be collected and ready when they passed through the first fortress in foreign sand.

After inspecting both divisions in their entirety and dismissing the other generals; Yuugi, Atem and King Seto returned to the chariots. Each request King Seto made for the absent divisions Yuugi took in stride. Noting them earnestly, he instructed Ryou write them down on Papyrus for him. “Your slave is getting better,” hummed the king when they reached the fort gates.

Yuugi glanced back over his shoulder at his slave with a fond smile. Ryou kept his head bowed, focused intently on writing the hieroglyphs perfectly. Reading over Ryou’s shoulder, Atem was equally as impressed as he was confused. Why teach a slave-a former enemy-the ways of _Kemet’s_ written tongue?

Yuugi slowed as they neared the Chariot and chewed his bottom lip, “If war is the fate of _Kemet_ , will you lead us, _Hem-ek_? As you have done against our enemies in the past?”

Atem felt his chest tighten. The answer should be no. He promised Jou...but Atem knew how weak that promise was after the death of his father. He couldn't allow  _Kemet_ to be at the mercy of invasion again. King Seto kept _Kemet_ safe with his own two hands the last seven years. Would Jou understand if he left _Kem_ _et_ again?

“What are men without the gods?” King Seto’s grin widened, “What is an army without its general?”

Yuugi’s nervous frown curled into a confident smile, “Thank you for not holding back what you thought, _hem-ek_. I’ll have all those changes made and orders sent immediately. You have my word.”

Seto boarded his chariot and glanced over his shoulder at Yuugi, “I know. That’s why I don’t waste my breath on the others.” Then he added, “You will be accompanying us, slave.”

Ryou paled (which was a feat in a half with his light skin) and started to stutter in confusion. Seto took a hold of the reins and then glanced over his shoulder impatiently, “Hurry up or I’ll leave you here.”

Yuugi didn’t dare nod towards Ryou’s questioning frown. But Ryou seemed to gather enough from the sharpness of his stare. He scrambled into King Seto’s chariot, papyrus pressed securely to his chest like a shield. Atem wondered why his majesty chose this kind of traveling arrangement but boarded Yuugi’s chariot behind him anyway.

They started the trip back to the palace. The entire ride, Atem kept thinking of his _Ka_ . What would he think of going to war or the size of the army? Would he be just as nervous in their presence considering he was once the _Per-a-a?_ Sand kicked up from the horses, leaving a cloud behind them. He stared into the rising cloud of dust with a sigh. What trouble was he up to?

Atem almost jumped off the back of the chariot when he heard Yuugi shout above galloping hooves, “Where is his majesty going? Aren’t we returning to the palace?”

Leaning over the side of the chariot a little to get a better view from around Yuugi’s shoulder, he squinted, “I thought so too...but it appears he had other plans.”

Atem turned and caught a glimpse of Yuugi’s disgruntled scowl. Did he have someplace important to be? He began to wonder where that someplace could be. Maybe it wasn't a place at all. Maybe it was a person he was trying to get back to. Atem forced himself to look away from Yuugi and stare forward. Why would he care anyway?

“He’s going to the river _Aur_. Do you know of what business he has there?” Yuugi shouted back.

But Atem shook his head, “No. Honestly, I don’t know what he’s thinking today. It’s all very puzzling.”

Yuugi nodded his head in agreement and pulled the chariot up beside the king’s chariot. They reached the river bank shortly after. The cloud of dust caught up with them and made him cough. Yuugi didn’t seem to notice much and followed after their king and his slave. When the dust settled, Atem looked out at the three of them near the water’s edge.

Ryou wrote hastily while King Seto pointed out over the river. Yuugi followed his direction, nodding in some kind of agreement to whatever was said. Seto’s voice faded in the heat or maybe it was Atem’s hearing that did. Either way he only heard murmurs and mumbles of what should have been words. A few steps over the searing sand, he stood beside Yuugi and took a deep breath of the river _Aur’s_ scent. The fishy smell was even stronger today from the heat of _Shumo._ But soon the river _Aur_ would flood again. He just had to get through this season. One more season of explaining why the tax revenue didn’t add up. Atem felt his stomach flip with anxiety thinking about it.

“We’ll sail up to _Men-Nefer_ to meet the men and then march across the desert Sinai to our fortress of _Sileh_ where your division of _Amun_ is stationed. We’ll supply and then march to _Yaham,_ ” King Seto said. “If we left tomorrow, we’d arrive in _Yaham_ by the beginning of _Wep-Renpet_. It may not be the most favorable time to campaign, but as long as we are steady and mindful, it shouldn’t be an arduous journey.”

Yuugi nodded his head, his eyes focused and bright as if he saw the king’s plans play out on the river. “You intend to attack them while they least expect it. Brilliant strategy, _hem-ek,_ ” complimented Yuugi as he dared to look up at the king directly.

King Seto didn’t seem to notice the brave gesture and continued to stare out over the river _Aur_ , “ _Nubia_ will stay peaceful as long as I leave Mai in charge. The _Nubian_ princes find her... charming.”

Atem listened to Yuugi's sweet laughter from beside him. Looking out over same black river they did, he squinted through _Amun’_ s light to see what they saw. But no matter how he looked at the river, all Atem saw was murky water and reeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but it had to be cut there. Trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New vocab
> 
> Hapy and Amun festival- the ancient egyptians gave offerings to the gods for a good flood cause a good flood means a good harvest
> 
> Nuit-goddess personification of the sky 
> 
> Senebty-farewell
> 
> Fortress Nekteb-fortress on southern wall of Waset/made up by me
> 
> Hem-etj- means your majesty to a woman ruler
> 
> Per-a-a- is the ruling house/refering to the king and kings rule
> 
> Sennet- a game played in ancient egypt.
> 
> Horus- a god associated with strength
> 
> The Per-a-a's throne- it's basically like a fancy chair. Not a huge fancy chair. just a fancy wooden chair on a platform. 
> 
> Dua Netjer en ek- means thank you/thank god for you

Yami paced along the wall of the harem, glancing outside at the beautiful and quaint courtyard they had. Nine days passed since Atem left with Yuugi and Kaiba to visit the fortress _ Nekteb _ . Atem refused to talk to Yami after that, but Yami still followed him around. What else was there to do? 

Mai and Anzu invited Atem to sit with them and play _ sennet  _ while Seto was preparing for the festival of _ Hapy and Amun _ in a couple days. Atem was just as much a sucker for games as Yami. He should have expected that but after all of the other differences he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Anzu’s pained sighs indicted how poorly she played, but she still smiled. 

“Please excuse me brother. I need to make sure the kids have their goodnight kisses,” Mai hugged Atem before getting up to walk away, “ _ Senebty _ !”

“ _ Senebty _ . Please give them kisses from us as well,  _ hem-etj _ ,” Anzu smiled up at her as she fled. Then she smirked at Atem, “And now we’re alone. I wonder if she did that on purpose?”

Atem shook his head at her with an amused grin, “Knowing my sister, probably.” He moved his piece and swept his eyes over the board, “You are getting better, Anzu.”

Yami laughed at Anzu’s all-too-pleased and sheepish grin, “Thank you. I’ve been practicing when I can...they don’t normally like us to play games. We should be practicing dancing not playing.”

Atem tsked and shook his head, “All work and no play makes for a slave.”

“It’s not all work,” Anzu defended, proudly lifting her chin. “Being a dancer is a respectable position. Especially for _ Per-a-a _ . The gods have truly blessed me,” she mused, “and besides, dancing isn’t work to me it’s like this game is to you.”

She gestured to the board and Yami walked over to them. He watched their game play out, missing being able to touch those pieces. He should’ve taught Yuugi how to play when he was with him. He wished he could have had the time, the memory. Atem’s low voice brought him out of his thoughts with a strange question, “What do you know of the Overseer? You spoke casually to him at the banquet some time ago. Are you friends?”

She frowned at him in confusion for a moment then her lips pulled into a smirk, “Jealous?”

“What? No,” he replied too hastily and Yami had to bite his lip not to laugh. Atem crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes darting away from hers. 

“Oh okay,” Anzu giggled, turning her focus to the game, “if you must know, yes. We are friends. I met him during the festival  _ Per-a-a _ threw for the returning soldiers from  _ Nubia. _ You were there remember?” 

Atem nodded.

“While you were busy doing who knows what, Yuugi and I had a great time together. He’s kept in touch with me ever since.”

Atem just nodded again; taking his turn and staring at the game as if it would come to life and bite him. 

Yami sighed, “Keep talking to her or she’s going to get the wrong idea.”

Atem cleared his throat and flashed a glare at Yami, “So he’s always been a soldier?” 

“Nope. Could you believe he used to be a farmer’s son? Apparently the story goes he was collecting grain from his family’s farm when some thieves came in and attacked them. Yuugi tried to fight and protect his family. But they laughed him off and killed his father and mother….beat him up pretty bad,”-Atem and Yami both stared at Anzu like she had three heads but her soft smile didn’t fade- “After his parents were killed they went after his grandfather. According to his majesty, the god  _ Horus _ granted Yuugi with divine strength to protect the people of  _ Kemet.  _ He gathered his courage and fought of the thieves off before they could harm his grandfather.”

“That sounds like quite a reputation,” mused Atem.

“It does. Yuugi told it differently to me one night after he had a little too much to drink,” she giggled, “He said that the thieves had made a mistake while binding his arms so he was able to surprise them. But it was the royal guard that actually stopped them from killing his grandfather.”

“Why would he tell you a different story than  _ Per-a-a _ ?”

“I don’t know. Yuugi is valiant and honorable, but also humble. When his soldiers tell stories of him he becomes embarrassed instead of proud. Haven’t you noticed?”

Atem shook his head, “I guess I haven’t been in his company long enough.”

“You should. I think you could learn a lot from him,” she smiled and sighed at the game. “I’ve lost again...but the game was longer this time. Would you like to play again?”

Atem smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Yami sat down against one of the stone columns and watched Anzu set the game up again. She obviously liked Atem. That was clear enough. But something was between them and it wasn’t Yuugi. Anzu frowned at the board even though no one had played yet, “Atem…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Atem paused mid move to tilt his head, “Yes. You know you’re always free to speak your mind around me, Anzu.”

She gave him an appreciative smile before licking her lips, “I uh...I’ve noticed you’re with the king a lot… “

“Hmmm. This is a conversation I must hear,” Yami smirked. 

“And?” forced Atem.

“And...well...do you...uh…” Anzu’s face grew red and she looked down into her lap, “Are you...I don’t know...uh...Does he...The two of you. Are you...?”

Atem’s face flushed in embarrassment but he answered (surprising Yami), “...Yes.”

“Are you in love with him?” she pressed.

Yami was expecting a yes or no answer, but instead Atem’s shoulders slumped and his hand dropped away from the game. He stared at it in thought, unable to meet Anzu’s questioning gaze, “It’s...complicated, Anzu.” 

Her expression fell and their silence dragged. Anzu took her turn and fiddled with the rings on her fingers, trying to figure out how to break the silence. To both Yami and Anzu’s surprise, he did, “I love him. He’s my king and my friend, but…”

Anzu smiled, her eyes softening as she reached across the board to lift Atem’s chin, “It’s okay… You don’t have to explain anything. I’m just worried about you.”

“I don’t mean to worry you.” 

They played the rest of the game in silence, but Yami’s mind was reeling. What was going on in Atem’s head? Something in the pit of his stomach made him believe that Atem’s actions weren’t entirely his own. This world was… wrong. It felt wrong, it tasted wrong, it smelled wrong.

“I really hope Isis comes back with nothing more to offer about the items,” Anzu said finally.

Atem’s lips thinned into a thoughtful line and his brows knitting together. “Why?” 

“Because they’ve changed you. All of you. You can’t go anywhere without that thing... Can you?”

Yami stared at Anzu. What an interesting question. Could he?

\---------

Atem watched _ Amun  _ disappear beyond the desert sand and light up  _ Nuit _ with beautiful colors. Tomorrow he’d have to fight with the tax officials, but his mind kept wandering away from that. He couldn’t get Anzu’s words out of his head. Had they all acted differently? How would he not ‘ve noticed? The conversation he had with his  _ Ka _ a week ago came back into mind. Maybe the items were creating evil within them. Maybe His  _ Ka _ was right. He could be evil.

“Go ahead. I know you have something to say,” Atem spoke to the empty room.

His  _ Ka _ sighed from beside him, “I have a lot to say but it will do neither of us any good if you won't listen to me.”

“I know.” 

Atem’s words were met with strained silence. He had to look over just to make sure his  _ Ka _ still stood beside him. He frowned at the inky skin of  _ Nuit _ , shaking his head, “Even the sunset doesn’t look right...the color is all wrong but…”

“Sunset?” Atem returned his gaze to  _ Nuit _ . She was just as she always was at night; dark, cold and allencompasing. Did she take on a different form in his  _ Ka _ ’s imaginary world? Atem sighed. He was being unfair again, “What color should she be?”

His  _ Ka _ huffed, “I don’t know…” Atem started to comment when his Ka continued, “Everything feels off. The food, the air, the light...the sky.” Atem followed his  _ Ka _ ’s vague gesture towards  _ Nuit _ , “The stars don’t even shine here. They’re dull and faded.”

Atem frowned up at  _ Nuit, _ “Stars?”

“Yeah those,” his  _ Ka _ pointed up at  _ Nuit _ . “They are called stars in my other life. They are normally bright and light up the entire sky. But here, they are just white in a sea of black. No life in them at all.”

Atem wondered if they were seeing the same  _ Nuit _ . “She’s just as beautiful as she’s always been, my  _ Ka _ . I do not see how you could think anything different,” Atem continued to admire her despite the nagging feeling of being watched.

She was beautiful tonight, just like every other night he’d sought her guidance and favor. But the longer he stared up at her, the more he started to see. His  _ Ka _ was right. She was changing.

\----------

The night dragged on for Yami. 

Atem slipped away from him a while ago to finish up his reports for _ Per-a-a.  _ That’s what he said anyway. Yami didn’t believe a word of it, but no matter what room in the palace he searched he couldn’t find him. Almost giving up Yami heard a familiar voice. “No Mahaado,” giggled his old friend Mana, “wave your hands like this.” 

“Like this?” 

Yami smiled as he turned the corner of the library. Mana stood in front of Mahaado, holding her hands up while he mirrored her movements. They said some kind of incantation, which sounded off to Yami’s ear, and waited. Nothing happened.

“Hmm... It worked this morning,” Mana mumbled to herself, tapping her foot on the ground.

Yami’s smile grew, watching Mahaado look up at Mana so fondly. He waited for her to search through her spell book before speaking softly to her, “I’m sorry, Priestess, I think I must be confusing you. I believe this is how you showed me to do it.”

Mahaado effortlessly waved his hands, reciting the incantation again and a clay pot of lilies appeared on the table. Mana’s eyes widened just like her smile, “Oh Mahaado! You did it!”

“Clever...Very clever,” sang Yami while he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Mahaado knew how to do the spell. He’d known from the very beginning, but in order to impress Mana (and perhaps appease her) he followed her incorrect instructions. Mahaado should be a great sorcerer. A member of the pharaoh’s council and protector of Egypt, but instead he’s sitting here flirting with Mana. Yami felt a pang of jealously as he watched Mana bounce and clap. If given the choice, would he have chosen any differently?

Mana turned to face Mahaado, tripping and falling into his lap in her excitement. Her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes widened considerably. Mahaado just smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. Yami shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. He’d decided to go searching for Atem again, when he heard Mana gasp, “What does that mean?” 

“Priestess Mana, are you alright?” Mahaado asked, his voice soaked with worry.

Yami spun around to see Mahaado brushing Mana’s hair from her face. She looked like she’d seen a ghost. Then the glow of the millennium necklace caught Yami’s eye, “Mana has the necklace?!”

“I saw a man… tear up a drawing of a weird giant lizard just now. I think the necklace showed me,” she breathed, touching the item subconsciously.

“We should tell _ Per-a-a _ right away,” Mahaado began to stand but Mana put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“No. I’ll tell him when  _ Amun _ returns… I’m not really sure I want to tell him at all,” Mana whispered.

Mahaado frowned, “Why not, Priestess?  _ Per-a-a _ needs to know if the Millennium Necklace has given you a vision.”

“This has to do with him I think. Not  _ Kemet _ ,” Mana forced a weak smile and blinked back tears, “It’s something sad...really sad.”

Mahaado hummed in thought at first, then sighed. Wrapping his arms around Mana’s shoulders he pulled her closer to him, “I’ll go with you then.”

Yami turned away again, frowning the steps he took that he still couldn’t hear. He made his way towards the only place he hadn’t looked; Seto’s chambers.

\-------------

This was what he wanted (when it all came down to it). Locked somewhere between sharp, gelid metal and searing, sweat slicked skin. Atem reveled in the uncanny feeling of the Millennium Puzzle, shifting against his back, and the Millennium rod, pressing his fingers into linen. They created some sort of power current inside of him when they touched him like this; making him feel even the slightest sensations at an almost overwhelming intensity. This is where he felt completed, powerful... coveted, but it never lasted long. The power would implode inside him and fade out through gentle fingertips and ragged breaths.

Atem didn’t notice Seto lay down beside him. Not until he felt the added pressure ease off the Millennium Rod in his hand and the twist of the Millennium Puzzle resting on his shoulder blade. Atem breathed out his disappointment and slowly opened his eyes. Seto lay beside him trying to catch his breath. The  _ Kohl  _ around his eyes smudged onto his arm laid across his face. His hair matted to his still flushed skin, glistening from sweat. 

Atem’s eyes rested on Seto’s dry lips. He thought about kissing them, but didn’t. While wrestling within his heart for the reason why not, he heard a familiar voice speak from somewhere in the chambers, “I should’ve known you’d be here.”

Atem’s eyes widened in shock and his already flushed face grew hot all over again. He thought about moving but what was the point? So he stayed silent, watching Seto relax beside him. Hopefully his _Ka_ would get the hint and leave. 

“Tell him what you told Anzu,” his  _ Ka _ said, “You don’t love him. He’s not the reason you’re here.”

Atem tensed. Something was happening to the Millennium Items. They both reacted to him in a very strange way. The energy from them felt panicked and defensive at his  _ Ka _ ’s presence. He must be there to steal them. He wanted this power. There was no other reason for him to be so insistent. The evil must be within  _ him _ .

“You’re here because the Millennium Puzzle wants you to be,” said his  _ Ka _ , his voice seeping through the fog in Atem’s mind.

He pushed himself up and twisted around. Still holding on to the millennium Rod and letting the Millennium puzzle rest between his hip and the linen, Atem glared at him. Using a great deal of restraint, Atem mouthed for him to ‘leave.’

“No,” replied his  _ Ka _ while he crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not going anywhere. I CAN’T go anywhere. So why don’t you quit being stubborn and listen to me. I want to help you. You shouldn’t be here with Kaiba.”

“Stop telling me what to do! You speak nothing but nonsense! I’ve had it!”

“I’m not speaking nonsense! Kaiba wants your honesty. Tell him the truth!”

Atem bolted up from the bed of linen, fueled by the panic and power from the Items, “Truth? The truth is YOU are the evil one. You’re trying to mislead me so you can steal the Millennium items for yourself. They’re mine and I won’t let you take them away!” he pointed towards the way he’d came, Atem’s eyes narrowed into threatening slits, “Leave!”

“...Atem,” Seto commanded in a low, deep voice to gain his attention. 

Atem flinched. The heat from the Millennium Rod faded out and the fog cleared from his mind. The conviction he’d held moments ago, lost. What was he so upset about? What did he say? His  _ Ka _ ’s wide eyes and mouth agape reflected his own. Now he was left with nothing. “I…”

“I was wrong,” his  _ Ka _ muttered and walked away.

Atem watched him go. He should have told Seto something was wrong earlier. Instead he was left with the very real possibility that Seto would have him buried alive for committing treason. Biting the inside of his cheek, Atem tried to piece his thoughts together. Why was it so hard to focus on what had just transpired? 

He started to remember what was said to his  _ Ka, _ but it just wasn’t true. He remembered saying it but the more he racked his mind for the voice the more he realised he used another’s. The item’s must’ve controlled him. How would he explain that to Seto? He couldn’t. All he could do was beg  _ Per-a-a  _ for forgiveness. Beg his best friend for forgiveness.

He moved to the floor in front of his king. Dropping his gaze to the Millennium Rod in his hand, he held it out. At first Seto narrowed his eyes, then he took a hold of it. Atem couldn’t meet his king’s piercing stare any longer and turned away.  “I don’t know what came over me… I beg your forgiveness,  _ hem-ek _ ,” he said, lowering his head to the ground. 

After a moment of silence Atem felt cold metal against his throat, threatening to cut him if he didn’t lift his head. When he looked up into the eyes of his king, he saw a glint of gold and ebony deep within sapphire. King Seto searched his face for something hidden within him and could only pray he saw his true intentions. 

When Seto finally did speak he sounded more taunting than betrayed, “I have nobles insisting on your desire for my throne, the cities officials bringing me proof of your misdeeds against me and now, I have your own voice admitting to your inevitable betrayal.”

Atem swallowed the lump in his throat. If he weren’t so enraptured in gold and sapphire, he’d be shaking. But the sharp blade against the vulnerable flesh of his throat kept him from moving much more than that. 

“And yet here you are; at my feet, unarmed and bare…” Seto’s eyes ran over him swiftly, resting on his lips. “If you’re trying to win the throne, you’re doing a poor job of it. It’s clear looking into your eyes that you’ve lost.” 

He leaned forward and enveloped Atem’s lips in a quick and powerful kiss. When he pulled away, he released Atem’s chin and set the Millennium Rod on the bed of linen. Standing up from the bed, he walked over to his crown. He spoke over his shoulder to Atem, the amusement gone and replaced by the voice of a king, “Get dressed. You have a lot to explain and less time to do it in.” 

Atem nodded, pulling himself to his feet and dressing as fast as he could. He ignored the servants King Seto ordered back into the room to help dress him, too transfixed on the golden Rod resting in linen. Had Seto set it there to taunt him further? Or was he meaning for Atem to take it back? This was a test and he knew it. But he already missed the feel of the metal in his hands. The need to reach out and take it back, was overwhelming. 

He took a step back from the bed. It became the hardest thing Atem’s ever had to do but he couldn’t give in. His chest tightened, making it too difficult to breathe. His heart beat so loud and so fast he could feel it in his hands and feet. His head spun and his stomach lurched. Was he sick? Was the Millennium Rod doing this? Despite all his efforts to remain standing, his knees buckled beneath him. 

“Atem?!” Seto moved over behind him, wrapping his arm around Atem’s torso. 

The sharp edge of the Millennium puzzle scraped against his back. The pain somehow kept his vision clear. “I-I’m fine,  _ hem-ek _ ,” he murmured, “ _ Dua Netjer en ek _ .”

King Seto released him slowly, keeping his hand close to Atem’s back in case he fell again. “Mmmm,” Seto looked over him with frown and narrowed eyes. “Hurry up,” he commanded, picking up the Millennium Rod from the bed and handing it to Atem.

He tightened his grip on the golden item, feeling the wave of whatever that was disappear. He bowed and followed after the king, making certain not to keep him waiting. 

\--------

Yami stood in front of the wooden throne, adorned in gold and jewels. Even this throne was different than he’d remembered it. Perhaps Kaiba made a new one for himself. Yami smirked thinking of Kaiba ordering about the carpenters and painters. They must’ve went through several different thrones and designs until they made one ‘good enough’ for him. He tilted his head, examining the details on the legs. “Hmmm… I have to admit,” Yami snickered, “it is better.”

The sound of steady footsteps echoed into the throne room. Yami turned to see Kaiba, Atem and a servant walking in. “He’s here,” Yami heard Atem say to Kaiba as they walked in.

Kaiba nodded his head and motioned for the servant to leave. They walked up to the throne and Kaiba sat down in it, pointing to the Millennium Rod in Atem’s hands. “In order to hear what you are hearing, I will need to hold onto the Millennium Rod. Sit here,” commanded Kaiba.

Yami frowned at the exchange, but Atem did as Kaiba asked. After he sat down, Yami saw why Kaiba made the strange request. Atem’s face paled and his hand covered his heart as if it hurt him. “It’s worse than I thought…” whispered Yami, more to himself than Atem.

“What is?” Kaiba frowned at Atem as if he were speaking.

But Atem shook his head.

Yami licked his lips. Crouching beside Atem, he explained, “I’m from an alternate life. In my lifetime I wore the Millennium Puzzle, you possessed the Millennium Rod, Seto. I think that’s why the items are acting this way. They were created by evil; they have done great evil. In the wrong hands they react...or don’t react, differently.”

“How are you certain that your world is the correct one?” Atem forced through pain clenched teeth.

Kaiba didn’t respond and Yami sighed, wondering if he was even listening to him, “I used to think that ‘the wrong hands’ meant a bad person or an enemy. We always use that to describe someone against us but I think in this world ‘the wrong hands’ is just that; the wrong person.”

Kaiba’s frown deepened, “So you propose I do what exactly?”

“I...I think you should give them to their rightful owners but...I’m not sure who they are anymore,” Yami admitted, standing to look directly at Kaiba. “I can offer my advice but that’s all it will really be. I know the puzzle was under my care and with it I called upon the gods to protect  _ Kemet _ .”

Kaiba frowned at that. Whether it was out of jealousy or concern, Yami didn’t know. Then he stood and knelt in front of Atem. He took ahold of Atem’s hands and placed the Millennium Rod back in them. The color returned to Atem’s face and he took a deep breath, “ _ Dua Netjer en ek _ ,  _ hem-ek _ .”

“What would  _ you _ have me do, Atem? Would you wear the Millennium Puzzle? Would you give it away if you were in my position?”

Atem tightened on the Millennium Rod, but eventually shook his head, “I’d keep them both…  if I were you, _ hem-ek _ . If I were  _ Per-a-a _ .”

“That is the solution I came to as well.”

Yami sighed, “What of the other items?”

Kaiba stood, releasing the Millennium Rod to Atem’s surprise and relief. He hugged it to his chest and breathed deeply. The tension in his shoulders and jaw melted away. To see himself so dependent on the dark powers of the Millennium Items made Yami uneasy.

“We will decide their significance when Isis returns. Get some sleep Atem. I’ll leave your fate to the gods to decide. When they do, I’ll call for you,” Kaiba said, striding past Atem, “Be ready.”

“Your fate?” Yami murmured to Atem.

But Atem didn’t answer. Instead he stood, his eyes still on the Millennium Rod as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Atem sank into tepid water. If this were his last day alive, he’d at least like a bath. Breathing in the relaxing scent of floral oils and spice of his bath, he sighed. Exhausted from a restless night, a nervous wreck about his future and utterly alone, Atem hoped the water would soothe it all away. It didn’t, but it was still worth a try.

Lowering his chin in the water, he thought about the night before. Why did he speak to his  _ Ka _ like that while his king lay next to him? Was it the Millennium Rod that fueled his anger? The only information that repetitively surfaced was the items themselves. Jou had problems with the Millennium Eye (everyone in the palace knew of this) and it actively interfered with his day to day life. The other items were inactive in comparison. That what he’d thought anyway. Now he was wondering if Jou wasn’t the only one being tormented by the items. What if all of them were used, commanded or drained by the items? Jou’s was most obvious, but Atem’s seemed to have the strongest physical effects. 

He couldn’t put the Rod down. Even now, in the bath he held it tight with his eyes fixed on the eye at the center of it. Just thinking about setting it down caused his chest to tighten and his mind to reel with dread. It never was like this before. Knowing that he was acting strange didn’t change things, so Atem tried to make the best of it. He reached for a bottle of fragrance when someone snatched it out of his reach. Atem looked up at High Priest Jou and groaned. 

“Atem! I was looking for you,” Jou tossed the bottle to him, “I heard you’re in trouble.”

“I don’t think it’s funny, Jou.” said Atem, as he poured some of the bottle's contents into his hand. “ There’s nothing funny about being buried alive.”

Jou laughed again, taking off his robes and climbing into the bath. “If he wanted you dead, he’d kill you himself. You both are too close for him to allow anyone else to do it...” Jou wrinkled his nose and shook his head, “Yeah you’re probably a goner. That would explain why you are still here instead of in the dungeon or whatever. Can’t have anyone else touching you.”

Tossing the bottle to him, Atem brought his knees to his chest, “Again. Not funny Jou.” 

“By the way. Set- uh...His majesty talked to me about you this morning...that’s how I know.” He looked up at Jou with questioning eyes but didn’t have the will to ask about it further. Thank the gods Jou loved to talk. “So don’t freak out too much… I’m pretty sure he’s got other plans for you.”

Atem deadpanned, “Yay…”

Jou roared with laughter and opened the vial, “He also talked to me about your new friend.”

“Who? Yuugi?”

“No your twin. I’ve already met him, by the way, so you don’t need to worry about introducing us.”

That got his undivided attention. Lifting his chin from his knees, he leaned forward, “You met my  _ Ka _ ?!”

“Yeah. I thought he was you at first, then he disappeared. I wonder if I can only see one of you at a time. We need to test that theory.” 

“We do. Speaking of my  _ Ka,  _ Jou...have you seen him since  _ Amun _ rose?”

“Nope. I’ve been pretty busy with setting up the temple, ” Jou offered a hopeful smile, “His majesty wants you to collect the spy’s information from Yug.”

“Yug?” rolling his eyes, Atem looked away, “Why is it that everyone knows him in this palace?”

“Everyone knows him outside of this palace. You don’t exactly get out much, kid.”

He didn’t appreciate Jou’s playful tone, “I’m not a child.” 

“I’ve seen at least 8 more harvests than you, Atem. Yuugi’s seen 6 more.”

“That doesn’t make me a child. I had no choice but to stay in the palace,” Atem grit his teeth refusing to have this argument. “Does the Overseer know if the rumors are true?”

“That’s the information you’re getting. Depending on Yug’s information, I might be the one to lead the festival of  _ Hapy _ and  _ Amun _ ,” Jou reached over and laid a hand on Atem’s shoulder, “Seriously, Atem. Don’t worry so much. The gods have always favored you. They won’t abandon you now,” he leaned back and stared down at the water, his expression unusually serious. “It must be nice to have the favor of the gods. The only one this damn eye doesn’t show thoughts for is his majesty. It’s always black, calm and quiet…It’s too quiet,” Jou laughed mirthlessly, and started to continue but his attention shifted.

Two young servant girls entered the room capturing his attention and destroying any ounce of intelligent conversation the High Priest could muster. So, Atem climbed out of the bath and dressed, refusing help several times. If King Seto wished him to meet with the Overseer, he’d do it now and get it over with. His duties as Grand Vizier weren’t going to do themselves. As long as he could breathe, he’d do them.

He made his way through the  _ pylon _ and to the front gates where a chariot was waiting, “Grand Vizier, I was expecting you.” 

The young prince smirked up at Atem with a  mischievous glint in his eyes, “You were, were you? Aren’t you supposed to be studying with Shadi, Prince Mokuba?” 

Mokuba reached up and scratched at his neck, “Well…”

Atem smiled and shook his head, dismissing the question, “I don’t suppose you know how to get to the Overseer’s home?” Atem held in a laugh at the prince’s widened eyes.

“You are going to see the Overseer?! Brother told me he took out an entire company of men single handed when battling the  _ Hykos _ !” Mokuba said, slicing his hands through the air like a sword, “Do you think I could go too?”

Atem laughed. Why not? “Of course you can. I’m going to need someone who knows where to go… but just between us okay?”

Prince Mokuba’s dark eyes sparkled in the sunlight, “You got it.”

\------

Yami stood off to the side watching Kaiba order people about. He was anxious to see what part Yuugi had to play in Atem’s fate. Jou and Kaiba’s talk about Atem was interesting to listen to. If he didn’t know the two better, he’d swear they were actually holding a civil conversation. By their standards anyway. Kaiba told Jou everything. EVERYTHING and that surprised Yami. Since when did Kaiba confide in Jou? 

“Greetings,  _ hem-ek _ ,” Mana sang.

Mana and Mahaado bowed with their foreheads to the floor before Kaiba. He smirked at them as they stood, “How are your studies, Mahaado? Improving?”

Mahaado flinched and nodded slowly, “Yes,  _ hem-ek _ .”

“They really are!” Mana put her hands on her hips, “Yesterday he made a vase! Wait no… That’s not what we wanted to talk to you about _. _ ”  Kaiba’s smirk fell as he watched her toe at the ground and fold her hands over the Millennium Necklace, “I uh...I had a vision.”

Standing from his throne, he waved for Mana and Mahaado to follow him. They walked into one of the council rooms off to the side of the throne room. Yami trailed behind of course, anxious to hear how Mana described her vision to Kaiba. 

“Go on Priestess,” said Kaiba.

Mana took a deep breath and gulped down her nerves, “Okay. I saw a man dressed in strange robes and he held the drawing of a strange giant lizard. He tore the drawing in half.”

Kaiba waited for more but Mana remained silent, “And? There has to be more to it.”

Mana shook her head, “I didn’t see more but I felt-... No it’s nothing.”

Mahaado reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder, smiling and lifting his chin. Mana did the same and turned to Kaiba, “I grieved for that destroyed drawing,  _ hem-ek. _ Like the man had torn up something of great value to himself.”

“Why would he do that?” 

“I don’t know,” said Mana as she shook her head, “It’s all I saw all and all I felt… I think the man was you.”

Yami narrowed his eyes. A man who tore up a picture of a giant lizard? No. A dragon. She meant a dragon. She saw Kaiba tearing up the Blue eyes white dragon. Why would that be important in this world? In this time? 

“Interesting. Yet another Item acting up…”

Mana blinked in confusion, “What do you think that could mean, _h_ _ em-ek _ ?”

“I’m not sure,” Kaiba placed his hand on the puzzle, his lips smoothed into a thoughtful line.

Mahaado bowed his head and cleared his throat, “I also have the information on Kemet’s taxes,  _ Hem-ek. _ Your suspicions were right, the old officials are forging documents. But I’ve also intercepted other correspondence… Atem’s lost the council's favor. If something isn’t done soon, not only will you be in danger,  _ Per-a-a, _ but so will he.”

“Snakes from my father’s time,” Kaiba scoffed, “I should have known they’d still slither with lost heads.”

Yami watched Kaiba scowl in the direction of the throne room before leveling Mahaado with a commanding glare, “When Atem and Yuugi return to the palace, I want to be told immediately.”

Mana and Mahaado both bowed, “Yes,  _ em-ek, _ ” now dismissed, they fled the room.

“I think I’m starting to see. The gods have not shown their faces yet,” Yami said, even though he knew no one couldn’t hear him, “I’ll make sure you are ready to see them, Kaiba. You  aren’t doing this alone.”

\----------

Atem smirked at Mokuba. The prince was seven years old turning eight this coming Aket (as he insisted every chance he got).  Mokuba held onto the side of the Chariot, only wearing a golden bracelet that was a little too big for him and an amulet honoring Bastet. Much less than he should for being a Prince of  _ Kemet _ . In fact the only telltale sign of his royalty was his thick black hair. Kept in it’s usual mess, with specks of gold and jewels tangled inside. His energy and constant talking made Atem pity King Seto and Priest Shadi, but he had a heart of gold.

“Mokuba,” Atem snickered, “if you keep this up, you’ll be out of words before you can talk to the Overseer.” 

The boy’s dark eyes widened (he’d apparently not thought of that) and he snapped his mouth shut. 

“We’re almost there. You don’t have to stay silent long,” Atem pulled on the reigns, slowing the Chariot.

The Overseer’s home and grounds were impressive. Nothing he wouldn’t expect from a decorated general but seeing was so much different than just assuming. Silos of grain sat out front of the home and a few servants stood in front of one, gathering some in woven baskets for cooking. Atem stopped the chariot and waited for the Prince to jump down. 

“You brought the Prince? Does his majesty know?” 

Atem looked up after stepping down from the Chariot to see Yuugi standing not far away with a bundle in his arms. As he approached them, his soft amethyst eyes, glossy skin and the metal blades from the bundle of swords sparkled in the sunlight. What had he been doing? 

“Uh no,” Atem averted his eyes towards Mokuba.

Yuugi bowed deeply to Mokuba who smirked, “I’m the Prince of  _ Keme _ t, brother of the living god, son of  _ Amun _ , remember? I can go where I want.”

Yuugi stood, his laughter full of mirth, “Indeed, your majesty. Until Shadi or  _ Per-a-a _ catch you.”

The young prince shuddered and then nodded his head, “Yeah… I guess.”

Atem chuckled and returned his gaze to Yuugi, “We’re here to collect the information you’ve received about the rumors.”

Yuugi’s smile remained as he nodded his head, “Of course. Come inside, please.”

Mokuba and Atem followed Yuugi inside of the grand residence, passing by several servants and soldiers. Atem frowned, unsure of why the soldiers were there. The thought of war made his chest feel weightless and his fingers twitch in anticipation. This was real. 

Yuugi handed the bundle of swords to one of the soldiers, “Get these sharpened.”

“Yes Overseer.”

Atem turned his attention to the long wooden table in the middle of the room Yuugi lead them to. Covered in papyrus, ink, and small toy figurines, it stood front and center of Atem’s curiosity. He ignored Yuugi and Mokuba’s chatter, leaning over the table and taking in as much of the written words as he could. They were letters. Letters from generals and commanders organizing the mass movement of the four divisions. Most were letters stating the moral of the army and where they were stationed. Atem’s eyes widened in realization. The soldiers were already in  _ Men-Nefer _ and waiting for orders.

“ _ Nebekt! Nebekt! _ ” Yuugi shouted, looking around, “Where is he? I just saw-”

Atem looked up at a young boy around Mokuba’s age run into the room and bow low to the ground. He wore golden earrings. That caught Atem’s eye, and he wondered what this slave had done to earn himself such a gift, “Yes Master?”

Mokuba walked up to him and beamed, “Come on, Nebekt. I’m hungry and bored,” the young Prince gestured vaguely at him and walked out of the room.

Poor Nekebt blinked up at Yuugi and hesitantly ran after the Prince. “A child slave with gold?” Atem commented, “even your slave, Ryou, doesn’t possess such a gift.”

“He killed three of my men to protect his sister when we invaded and pillaged his village in Nubia.” 

A wave of nostalgia washed over Yuugi’s face and Atem paused to admire it, “And you gave him gold for that?”

Yuugi laughed, “No. His sister, Redji, tried to stab me after I collected them and he stopped her.”

“Is she here too?” 

Yuugi grimaced. Avoiding Atem’s prying eyes, he turned into the room and moved towards the table, “She didn’t make it back to  _ Waset _ ,” said Yuugi as he stood and shuffled through the papyrus. 

He couldn’t see Yuugi’s face but he could feel the Overseer’s presence looming beside him. Despite the nagging feeling that he shouldn’t press Yuugi further, his curiosity for knowledge was always a problem of his, “Do you always take people as spoils of war?”

The shuffle of Papyrus stopped, pulling Atem’s attention towards the desk. Yuugi pressed both palms into it’s surface. His frown made Atem think he was offended by the question; as he should be. 

Yuugi tilted his head to the side, slightly. His eyes curled with his smile and his golden bangs shifted against his scarred cheeks, “Most people start conversations with strangers by saying something like; ‘how are you and yours?’ or ‘it’s sufferingly hot this season don’t you think? I think so. I can’t wait for the river to rise,” Yuugi gave a rueful laugh and returned his gaze to the desk, “Scholars and their empty words…” 

Atem frowned, “Those words are not empty.”

“You came here for a report, correct?” 

Atem grit his teeth, “Yes.”

“Then you’ll have to wait a little longer. He isn’t here yet,” Yuugi explained, “but don’t worry. He’ll be here soon. Ryou will bring him here as soon as he arrives. As I’m sure you’ve seen, all summoned companies are waiting in  _ Men-Nefer _ . His majesty will be pleased to hear that.”

“Even if war is not the fate of  _ Kemet? _ ” Atem crossed his arms over his bare chest, resting his hands on the golden cuffs around his upper arms.

Silence filled the room as Yuugi stared at the correspondence. He had no intention of answering Atem’s questions. So, with a quirked brow, Atem studied Yuugi. A man like him shouldn’t be an Overseer. He was too kind, too trusting,...too short. He didn’t have the presence of a man who barked orders or slaughtered hundreds. Even now, after Atem tried to get a rise out of him, he remained calm and avoided confrontation. What kind of soldier is he if he avoids conflict?

But Yuugi wasn’t quite finished yet despite the lingering silence, “I ALWAYS take as many as I can as ‘spoils of war’,” Yuugi said, staring down at the table, “I’ve seen what men can do unbridled. It’s the least I can do for them. Take them to  _ Waset _ , teach them how to live here and put them in our great land to try to live again.”

“Slaves will always be slaves,” Atem retorted, “They can’t expect to live real,  _ Kemetian _ lives. They are not the sons and daughters of The Black Lands.”

“The only slaves I have, are the ones you are told are slaves,” Yuugi met Atem’s skeptical gaze, “Nebekt, Ryou. They are slaves until  _ Per-a-a _ releases them. And I can assure you, his majesty will release and take Ryou to work in the palace.”

“That is underhanded…” he forced a frown, but it quickly turned into a smirk, “And clever, and commendable. I’ll have to remember that when I send my officials to collect taxes from you. Have them take extra coin.” 

Yuugi laughed, breaking the tension in the room. 

“ _ Dua Netjer en ek,  _ Overseer _.  _ Most brush off my questions as nonsense or insist they are invalid. _ ” _

Yuugi smiled; his eyes holding a kind of warmth that Atem never saw before. His lips parted to speak, but at that moment, someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Atem and Yuugi turned their attention to Ryou and a stranger. The newcomer's hair matched the bright white of Ryou’s but his skin and eyes were darker. The scar under his left eye made him appear menacing. He wore a red wool robe and dirty linen  _ shenti _ . Atem’s eyes zeroed in on the strange man’s robed arm around Ryou’s waist. 

Ryou started to speak but the barbaric man stepped in front of him, “Where’s my gold?”

Yuugi moved away from the table and walked over to a large chest. Opening it, he said. “In here, like it always is. Well, Akefia? Come on, spit it out. I need to know now. You’re late.”

“I’m always on time. My time,” Akefia met Yuugi at the chest and reached inside of his robes, “Those rumors? I don’t know who let it slip, but they’re true. Every damn word.” Pulling out a roll of papyrus, he sneered at the Overseer, “I also have a little extra information that’s worth more coin than that.”

Yuugi snatched the scroll from Akefia and wrinkled his nose at it. “Remind me to purchase a satchel for you,” he said, throwing the scroll on the desk and shaking his hand, “I’m really tired of getting scrolls drenched in your outsider filth.”

Atem bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. The entire exchange was amusing, but the image of Yuugi wrinkling his nose like that would forever be pressed into his memory. Akefia shrugged off Yuugi’s insult and winked at Ryou, “Your slave likes my ‘outsider filth’. Don’t you, pet?”

Ryou turned bright red. Curling into himself and letting his hair fall into his face, he tried to escape the embarrassment. “Ryou, prepare the heathen a bath,” Yuugi smirked and mercifully waved him off, “And the information from Nubia?”

Atem watched Ryou melt away in a puddle of shame before turning his attention to the scroll. So war was inevitable. The Kings of  _ Caanan _ had officially gone mad. Atem wondered what kind of future he had. This meant that King Seto would be leaving  _ Kemet _ . That would also mean he’d be dealing with Atem’s indiscretions sooner. Taking a deep calming breath, Atem tried to focus on something else. Akefia’s boisterous voice made it easy. 

“-stard of a prince we have now. He’s really the gift of the gods…” he scoffed, “Yeah, Seth maybe.  _ Nubia _ needs him like we need a plague.”

Yuugi groaned, “That’s the last thing any of us need.”

“Hopefully I can set up an ambush assassination when they try to travel past the second cataract.” Akefia said, scratching his neck under his chin, “I think Ryou would like his personal attendant.”

“I’m sure he would,” Yuugi gingerly picked up the scroll and unrolled it, “Speaking of plagues…”

“None to report from  _ Men-Nefer _ to  _ Meggido _ ,” Akefia narrowed his eyes, “You are the only person to ask for that kinda useless information. I’m not arguing ‘cause I like the extra coin but what good can it do you?”

“Have you ever marched with 5000 men through a desert when half of them are ill?”

“I thought you black landers had magical medicine that healed everything?” Akefia commented with a sneer.

Atem scowled at him, but Yuugi didn’t seem affected by his slanderous words. “We certainly don’t have enough for an entire army at once,” Yuugi gave Akefia a sideways smirk, “You're an information dealer, Akefia. You should know the difference between rumors and facts.”

“Yeah, maybe a GOOD information dealer knows that,” Akefia did a clumsy, foreign bow; his hands both held out to each side, “but I’m just the best.”

“You’re right. What was I thinking?” Yuugi mocked, “Go get a bath before I have you dragged to the river. I’ll never get this stench out of my home.”

Akefia cackled. The sound was unnerving, scratchy and menacing, just like his appearance. Atem continued to check for any sign of discomfort in Yuugi throughout the conversation. Even as Akefia walked out of the room (following Ryou’s invisible trail) Yuugi’s body language remained the same. His shoulders stayed loose, his lips curved into a soft smile, his eyes still bright with excitement. Akefia didn’t pull any reaction from him at all. But Atem, the other soldiers and the servants all felt his foreboding presence when he walked into the room. This man was untrustworthy on a good day and Yuugi brushed him off like sand from the floor of his chariot. Atem continued to search for any sign of weakness from the Overseer, perhaps a little too long. 

Yuugi tilted his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes. “We should be going. His majesty is expecting this,” he said, putting on his golden necklace and cuffs.

“You think it wise to leave that man in your home while you’re not here to protect it?” Atem attempted to ask with indifference, but Yuugi’s soft smile made him feel even hotter than he already was. 

“Ryou can take care of that.” 

\-------

Kaiba sat on the throne leaning to one side, his elbow on the arm and the side of his hand pressed into his lips. His brows knitted together in both frustration and anticipation. Kaiba’s impatience took its toll on everyone in the room, especially Yami. Where were they?

“They’re late,” Kaiba muttered into the side of his fist.

The guardians bowed their heads, refusing to pull his wrath towards them. All except Jou of course, “They’ll be here,  _ Hem-ek _ . The only reason they’d be late is if Yuugi’s inside man was late.”

Yami leaned against a column, with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a perfect view of the entire throne room, and even better ear shot of what happened around the throne. No one realized how big of a deal this message was.  He was sure Atem would be caught off guard by the sheer number of people waiting outside of the palace for an announcement from the Pharaoh.  The crowd waited; whispering amongst each other about war, corruption and greed. 

The whispering grew louder when movement could be seen from the other end of the throne room. Priest Shadi lead Yuugi and Atem to Kaiba with his head held high. Yami’s eyes widened when he caught sight of a small boy with wild black hair behind Atem, “Mokuba?!”

_ “Hem-ek, _ ” Shadi said, bowing deeply before the throne. Then he stood, moving off to the side and turning his attention to the three behind him, “Announcing Atem the Grand Vizier, Overseer Yuugi, and Prince Mokuba.”

Kaiba stood up from the throne and took a calm step towards them as they stood, “Well?”

“Please forgive our tardiness, _ Hem-ek _ ,” Yuugi said, “I have the report.”

“Good,” Kaiba smirked and walked between them to Mokuba, “Aren’t you supposed to be studying, Mokuba?”

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and mimicked Kaiba’s smirk, “Yeah…”

Yami laughed at the glare Shadi gave the small prince. 

“Priest Shadi, will you take the Prince back to his studies and see to it he doesn’t leave the palace again.”

“Yes,  _ Hem-ek _ ,” Shadi bowed and ushered Mokuba towards the library.

Yami pushed off of the column and walked closer to get a better look at Kaiba. Who glanced over his shoulder at Yuugi, and then Atem, “I’m announcing the war to the people of  _ Waset _ . I’m also announcing the new  _ Grand Vizier _ .”

Yami gasped, but it was lost in the collective gasp of everyone in the room. Everyone but Atem, who bowed his head, “I-I understand,  _ hem-ek _ .”

Yami frowned and started to say something when he realized Yuugi and Jou weren’t concerned. “Who will be the new  _ Grand Vizier _ ?” Jou asked.

Yami grinned when he saw Mahaado step out from behind Mana. She beamed with pride and put her hands on her hips, “Mahaado! But I’m gonna be helping him.”

“Good plan, Kaiba,” Yami breathed, but his concerned for his alternate self made him feel uneasy.

“Go to the  _ Pylon _ , I’ll be there shortly,” Kaiba commanded.

The guardians hesitated, looking amongst each other for the courage to defy his orders. Mahaado  too charge and parraded them out of the throne room. Yami almost followed them when he noticed Yuugi and Atem hadn’t moved. Kaiba watched his guardians leave before speaking, “Mana had a vision of a man tearing up a drawing of a giant lizard. Does your  _ Ka _ know what that means, Atem?”

Yami braced himself for Atem’s questioning gaze but he didn’t bother lifting his head. So Yami answered anyway, no point in making this any worse for him. “In my other life, Kai- Seto tore up a precious card that didn’t belong to him, to keep someone else from owning it. I have no idea what that means for this life.”

Atem lifted his head, “Tore up a card?”

“The ‘giant lizard’ is really a dragon. A white dragon, Kaiba’s favorite monster.”

“So he destroyed a demon?”

“No,” Yami explained, “He destroyed a friend.”

“What did he say?” said Kaiba out of impatience.  

Yami took a step closer to ensure Atem focused on him, "No. It’s not what you are thinking. I don’t think that vision has anything to do with you. Sometimes the necklace predicts the past. It could mean anything. What did Mana think it meant?”

Atem turned his attention to Kaiba, “He want’s to know what Priestess Mana thought it meant.”

“She thought it was me and that I will destroy something of great value to myself.”

“He said something very similar.” Atem replied, “But he said that you destroyed a friend not an object.”

“Destroyed a friend?” Kaiba smirked at Yuugi, “That might be what I’m doing if this doesn’t work, Atem.”

Yuugi attempted to school his features but Yami knew Yuugi well enough to see through it. His initial suspicion was right. Yuugi and Jou knew what Kaiba planned for his alternate self.  Kaiba took a step toward Atem and lifted his chin to look down at him.  

Standing tall, Kaiba addressed him as the king, “Atem, I am relieving you of your position as Grand Vizier and taking possession of the Millennium Rod. It’s clouded your mind and poisoned your body. The gods sent me that vision through Mana to decide your fate. From this moment on you will be a soldier. You will train with Yuugi and travel with us to  _ Men-Nefer _ . When we fight against the  _ Canaanite _ armies, you will fight as well. There in battle, you will decide your own fate. You can fight along side me, earn my trust and prove your loyalty to me, to _ Amun-Re _ and to  _ Kemet _ herself or you can die on the battlefield.”

“Thank you, merciful  _ Per-a-a, _ ” Atem bowed deeply as he spoke. His voice weighted and frightened, but still holding onto the shred of relief. Atem thought he’d be killed. 

When he stood, he shakily took the Millennium Rod from his belt and presented it to Kaiba. Yam noted the concern flash across Kaiba’s face as he took the Millennium Rod. The instant Atem’s fingertips left the golden Item, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. 

But Atem wasn’t the only one affected. Yami’s vision blurred as if he were in a dream. He fell to the ground as well. Squinting, he made out the shapes of Kaiba walking away and Yuugi kneeling next to his alternate self before the room faded out entirely, “Wait! What’s happening to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter update until after NaNoWriMo ends. I hope you like it ^.^ I'll be working on Bloody Cards for this NaNo. Hopefully I can get that beast finished. Wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I've italicized all of the Ancient Egyptian terms and gods names so that they are easier to recognize. (Will update as things come up)
> 
> hem-ek- means Your Majesty(for the pharaoh) 
> 
> hem-ejt- means Your Majesty (for female pharaoh *or in this case pharaoh's chief wife cause she demands it*)
> 
> Per-a-a, is the name of the royal house/referring to the kings rule (but also used to refer to the king)
> 
> Ka- part of person's soul 
> 
> Ba-part of person's soul with a bird body and human head (in yugioh, its the duel monster so that's what it is in this fic obviously lol)
> 
> Shenti-a skirt like linen clothing item for men
> 
> Kalasiris- a long sheath dress for women/made of linen
> 
> Akhet- first of three seasons of the calendar year that the Nile floods
> 
> Kemet- the black lands/Egypt
> 
> The River Aur- the Nile/the black river
> 
> Grand Vizier- took care of tax collection for Egypt and other administrative things that the Pharaoh was to busy to do.
> 
> Demons were evil and powerful creatures (not as powerful as gods)
> 
> Amun is the sun and Nut/Nuit is the sky. (If you haven't read the story for that you need to. That poor woman.)
> 
> Amun-Re- is referencing the god not the sun
> 
> Osiris-a god/duel monster :D
> 
> The golden flies- a decoration of an honored soldier much like we give medals. 
> 
> Note:  
> I've done a lot of research into Ancient Egyptian culture to write this fic so if I wrote something inaccurate PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


End file.
